Hooked On You
by AdventureBound
Summary: Wendy grows up and has a daughter named Lucy. Wendy dies at an early age and is whisked away to her dream Never Land, Lucy grows up and finds a way to Never Land HookLucy, PeterWendy better summary inside...
1. Growing Up

Hooked On You.

Hey everyone this is my first Hook Fic, I hope you like it. Please review as reviewing is what makes me the writer; want to give you guys the best!

Summary: When Wendy grew up and had a child, she never dreamed it could all go horribly wrong. Lucy; Wendy's daughter has to deal with the loss of her mother and grow up with her broken hearted father until she finds a way to Never land and realises her mother is there but not how she remembers her, hook goes through a life changing experience.(so hook is a little OOC out of character) Hook/Lucy Peter/Wendy.

Chapter 1: Growing Up.

"Wendy Chapman…" Wendy uttered in a tingling smile that spread across her lips as her man wrapped his long arms around her body and across her growing stomach.

"Mm did you enjoy yourself this evening?" Chris Chapman; Wendy's husband asked as he placed soft kisses in the crook of her neck. Nodding Wendy turned in his grasp her hands full of soap bubbles atop her yellow gloves.

"Yes very much, it's a shame my brothers could not come I so miss them" She sighed leaning back against the top as he tilted her chin kissing her lips in a passionate embrace.

"Did your parents come?"

"No…Mother is taking care of Father he's not doing too well, I thought I would take a visit to them at the weekend…" She trailed knowing how uncomfortable he felt about 'family' situations. Chris was an orphan and when he grew up he managed to impress a lot of people at the local bank and got a top notch job as assistant manager, to which he is now very highly wealthy. He was not Wendy's true love as her true love remained hidden in a land far away called Never Land and now she was much too old to even be loved by him, Peter had never come back or at least not to her knowledge and she had given up after her 18th birthday of ever seeing him again. Now she was twenty two and 7 months pregnant with her first child. She loved Chris but she would never tell him of the hidden kiss she gave Peter but decided on letting him believe it belonged to him.

Smiling and pulling away Wendy smoothed some bubbles on the end of his nose as he debated an answer to her previous question. Standing there with one hand on his hip the other resting on his chin, his eyes staring blankly into space and the twinkle of the soap as it perched it self upon his nose was too much for Wendy and she burst out in a fit of laughter holding her ribs as she couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" He asked knowingly

"Oh Chris sometimes you just make me cry with laughter…" Wendy responded wiping away the tears with the cloth on her sleeve, he smiled and tickled her a little before she had to sit down and rest for a few minuets at the kitchen table.

"If you want to go see your parents…I wont be coming with you…"He trailed ending the laughter and filling the room with a void of silence.

"Chris…" Wendy attempted and he stood up in a burst of anger

"No! I have made my decision and you will abide it as my wife!" He spoke harshly exiting the room and leaving Wendy in a solemn mood. Wendy knew how he felt about things like this and she knew better than to cross him after all she was a lady now and a mother to be she couldn't storm out in a fit of anger and vow never to return any more. She had a child to think of and she wanted to make sure this child had the best life possible.

The next morning Wendy packed her over night bag and took her coat off the stand in the hallway when Chris approached her from behind and wrapped his arms about her once more.

"I'm sorry about last night" Wendy moved and turned in her stance to face him

"Don't be silly, now say hi to your parents from me and please call me to let me know you arrived safely…"

"I will do…" Wendy smiled turning and opening the door, walking the steps to the horse and carriage allowing her husband to hand her luggage to the driver. With one last kiss goodbye Wendy stepped into the carriage and made her way across town to her parent's house.

When Wendy arrived she stepped up to the front door and hesitantly rang the bell. It wasn't that Wendy was afraid of seeing her parent's it was more afraid of seeing her father ill. She had previously rang her mother to tell her she was coming but her mother tried to insist her not to as her father didn't like anyone but Mary to see him weak. As the door opened a bright boys face lit up followed by a screaming session from the other children in the house hold as they all gathered round Wendy inside the entrance to their home hugging her tightly.

"Michael you look well!" Wendy commented smoothing his face with her palm before bending a little to hug the rest of the boys.

"Wendy it's so good to see you!" Michael echoed the thoughts of everyone before Mrs Darling came into the hall to greet her daughter.

"Wendy! You look well!" Mary spoke softly as she hugged her daughter as close as she could

"You too mother I have missed all of you so much!"

"And we you Wendy, my haven't you gotten big though how long is it now sweetheart?" Mary replied her hidden kiss resting as always in the right hand corner of her mouth. 'Still as beautiful as ever' Wendy thought before replying

"Yes I am, I only have two months to go before the big day mother" Wendy smiled and took off her coat smoothing a hand across her stomach. All the boys now had gone upstairs and Wendy was left alone in the hall with her mother.

"How is he?" Wendy asked quietly not wanting to let her father hear her should he be awake in the sitting room.

"Not good he has a very bad fever; the doctor said it could be…" Her mother couldn't finish her sentence as the words choked her throat and she gasped holding her hand to her mouth turning her back on her daughter. Wendy instantly reached out and took her mothers shoulder turning her towards herself

"Could be what mother?" Wendy asked knowingly

"Fatal…" Mary replied the tears now streaming from her face.

"Oh no mother…" Wendy replied feeling the lump rise in her throat too.

"Wendy I don't know what I would do if I lost your father he means so much to me…" Mary replied finally for once opening up to her about something as serious as death.

"We must be strong mother…For father…" Wendy replied trying to wipe the tears as she held her mother close to her chest. After a few minuets of straightening themselves out Wendy asked

"Is it ok for me to see him?"

"Yes but he will probably act like nothing is wrong…" She trailed following her daughter in to the sitting room.

"Father…" Wendy spoke soft as she neared her father lightly touching his shoulder.

"Wendy…" He spoke his voice sketchy and rusty. Getting up slowly he stood to greet his daughter but was pushed back down by a stabbing pain in his chest.

"Father are you…" She tried

"Wendy I'm fine I'll be back on my feet before you know it!" He almost snapped back.

"My god you're big…" He whispered as if Wendy was the only one who could hear him.

"Yes I only have two more months before I give birth Father…"

"Is Chris here?" He asked feeling his eyes get tired and the need to shut them.

"No father he could not make it this time…Maybe next time" She replied letting her hand rest on his as he drifted off.

"Come Wendy you can help me prepare dinner whilst your father rests." Mary uttered silently as she touched her daughters shoulder and then left the room for the kitchen. But Wendy didn't follow straight the way it was almost as if he needed her to be there; as if it would make his crossing easier…

"Never stop believing Wendy…" Her father opened his eyes and whispered very low and limp. Wendy's eyes immediately shot to his and he gripped her hand as tight as he could

"Father…" She spoke not wanting him to go, desperate for him not to. But as his eyes glazed and rested upon her she felt the single tear slip from her eye and he left her…


	2. Forever is an awafully long time

Ok guys hope you like this chapter please review.

Chapter 2: Forever is an awfully long time.

It had been 4 years now since the death of Wendy's father and things had not gotten any better with her family. Her mother had found loosing her father all too much and had tried to cope the best she could. Only a year after loosing her father did Wendy loose her mother to eternal rest too. Her mother had worked herself so hard that she hardly ever slept and gradually wore herself down, until she passed away. Wendy was devastated she had lost her mother and father at such a young age and now the boys; her brothers had to go into an orphanage. She hardly ever saw them and when she did she found it a most painful experience.

But Wendy pushed on her daughter Lucy was coming up to four years old and she loved her so very much. Lucy had dark blonde hair and shiny blue eyes that every time Wendy looked in to made her world seem ok again. John had married a beautiful young woman named Penny and had settled down not far from where Wendy and Chris lived for which she was glad about but neither of them were capable of taking on the lost boys as their adopted children. Even though Wendy had asked Chris a dozen times over, he always put his foot down and told her not to be silly.

So Wendy carried on the way she did, her usual every day life. She hated it. Wendy now more than ever wanted to return to Never Land and take her daughter and brothers with her. Every night she would lie awake for an hour or so just wondering where Peter was, if he remembered her and whether he had any more new enemies to fight. As her mind once again drifted to the thought of the horrible villain Captain Hook, a man far away in a distant land was thinking just the same…

---------'-----------------v------

On an island not too far away from Never Land, laid a man with a hook. An Indian tribe gathered around the body that now lay upon the white sands of their beaches. A tall man with his face painted red and markings much the same of the tribe in Never Land approached the strange man with a stick, nudging him a little to see if he was still alive. But no movement came from the creature and the Indians gathered around picking up his body and taking him with them in to the jungle.

A few hours passed and the Indians had reached their homes as the chief came down and thanked the brave warriors for bringing him back with them.

The chief then told them to put this lost soul down in one of the tents and leave him. They did as they were told and went to kneel outside the tent as the chief made his way in alone closing the cloth across the door.

Taking off the man's shirt and his harness with the hook; the Indian started his prayer for the man to live, a strange voice escaped Hook's lips as he opened his eyes looking vaguely around at where he was. His eyes glazed a touch and his head fell back to the floor beneath him.

"Where am I?" He asked moving his hand to his face and rubbing his eye slightly. The chief looked down on him as his hands came to rest upon his knees

"You are with friends; there will be no fighting here you understand me?" He spoke his voice deep and hollow to signify that of a great and true warrior. Hook looked up at him and figured he must be in Tiger Lilly's tribe and this must be her father. Nodding grudgingly he had no time for games with the chief, he needed to get back and teach Pan a lesson for good this time. Sitting up Hook looked down as the sudden realisation of him missing his shirt and hook came to fall to place.

"Where is it?" He growled lowly and harshly probably more than he meant to. The chief knew giving him back the hook would almost certainly put his men in danger and he did not want to risk that. Taking it in his hand he showed hook the harness and stood up offering his hand to the fallen soldier. Taking it Hook stood up and matched the chief's height perfectly.

"To get this back you must earn our trust, without it you are weak but with it you are strong. I have heard of your battle with the young child Captain Hook and I do not wish the children in this tribe to be put to the same test. You are no longer in Never Land Captain and here you WILL abide to our rules. I will have a tent set up for you and you shall be our guest here…Prove to me the rumours I hear are true and you shall die earn my trust and I shall grant you permission to leave the island and to give you your hook back." The chief rounded off perfectly making Hooks eyes glow red with anger. Knocking the chief back with his arm, Hook sat upon him using his good arm to hold the chief down.

"Do not test me!" Hook growled and attempted to move his arm to reach for the harness but was over thrown by the chief who now pinned him to the floor knocking the harness out of reach and pulling his dagger out to his throat.

"Like I said Captain without your hook you are weak and it also is your biggest fear should the child find out…" He trailed Hook's eyes coming to a sudden realisation that what he said was true, should pan ever find out this sort of information he would be done for. But then again he was old…alone…and done for…He remembers the cheers as his body slipped in to the jaws of the waiting crocodile. His only hope from that point on had been the poison he kept with him that killed the crocodile and eventually led to his escape, but the water had been heavy and he knew Pan was no longer in Never Land. As he tried to swim he had been hit across the head by a rock and his thoughts and his fear subsided as he fell in to what he thought would be his eternal darkness.

The chief had now released Hook and had gone outside leaving his men to prepare his tent. As Hook sat up he struggled to his feet once more and slowly put his shirt back on; glad it hid the stump of his right arm. Although he just managed to do it up on his own he felt pathetic and weak and his emotions

"Pft emotions…" He spoke low and slowly as he felt the pain rise in his chest once more, their words echoing in his mind like fire. Slowly pulling back the cloth he stepped out and the sun setting across the sea hit his eyes like a passion. He wasn't in Never Land for sure but it was just as beautiful in his mind. Though a powerful and strong man Hook was just as weak as any other man here in this tribe. Without his Hook he remained powerful but not strong he had no chance to get out of this tribe and off this island without it. He had never fully come to realise as he looked around at the families and the children how much of his life he had missed out on, saving every ounce he had to kill Pan but all along Pan had what he would never. He had a Wendy and Hook was alone, depression started to phase in now and Hook merely tried to shove it to the back of his mind but however constant the joy of killing Pan would be it could never replace the fact that he was truly alone and now more than ever stranded on an island with people he didn't know and knowing as much that nobody out there was looking for him, not even Smee.

He had to get back to Never Land he was sure of that but first he needed to earn one mans trust and Captain Hook was sure as he looked over at the man himself that this would be his greatest adventure yet.

"To live will be awfully big adventure…" He echoed a thought of something Pan had said to him a long time ago…

--------; ------------, --------

Back in the real world Wendy was struggling. Even though she dare not admit it to her husband she feared her self coming down with the same fever her father had four years ago. A constant stabbing pain in her chest every time she moved every time she rushed around. But Wendy was a strong young woman and had fought off the pain and discarded it as being growing pains or a simple bout of flu.

One morning Wendy awoke to a noise in her daughter's bedroom. She smiled at the familiar sound; every morning after her husband had gone to work Wendy would go back to bed and wait for her daughter's surprise. Her daughter often liked to see how far she could push Wendy, just like most children she was a little naughty but knew when to stop. Wendy hid her head under the blanket pretending to be asleep as her young four year old daughter pushed open the heavy door to her room. As the girl came in silently as she could she pounced on the bed and laughed loudly as her mother pretended to be frightened. Laughing Wendy grabbed Lucy and tickled her as her brave young smile spread across her face.

"Mommy n…no…please….I'm sorry" Lucy said between laughs. As Lucy rested her head back against the pillow, Wendy let her arm fall around her own waist and she watched as her daughter played with her pens and colouring book Wendy had made for her.

"Lucy…" Wendy whispered softly and lovingly moving a strand of dark blonde hair from the girl's face as she turned to face her mother

"I love you…" She whispered again smiling and embracing the young girl as she hugged her tightly. Wendy need not tell her more than that as Lucy wouldn't understand. But Wendy knew she was getting worse and would await the doctor's arrival today for conformation of her fears.

"Mommy?" Lucy asked looking at her colouring book at a picture Wendy had drew for her

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the picture of Never Land.

"That's a land very far away from here called Never Land; it's where Peter Pan lives…" She trailed smiling and remembering the first time she had told the story of Never Land and Peter Pan to her brothers.

"Who's Peeper Pan?" Lucy asked still colouring in her book.

"It's Peter Pan and he's the boy who never grows up…" Wendy smiled resting her hand on her daughters back as she rested up on her arm.

"Why doesn't he grow up?" Lucy asked inquisitively

"Because he…" She was cut off by the door bell ringing downstairs. She knew who was there before she even got up to go answer the door

"Lucy go play in your room until I call you for breakfast ok sweetheart?" Wendy told her and Lucy smiled heading off towards her bedroom. Wendy put on her dressing gown and went down the stairs carefully. When she got to the door she felt out of breath and opened it slowly nodding for the doctor to come in. She hadn't told Chris about any of her pains but in a way she thought he knew but didn't want to say anything. The doctor proceeded to examine her and let her rest every few minuets when she had a coughing fit bringing up blood. The doctor put away his tools and sat in a chair he had pulled close to Wendy so he was sat in front of her.

"Wendy I'm afraid it's not good news…" He spoke softly taking her hand in his. Lucy had come a little way down the stairs and had stopped hearing the conversation going on in the sitting room.

"I'm afraid you haven't got long left…you should make plans…" He said touching her shoulder as she broke down in to a sob. Wendy knew it was bad but never in her wildest dreams did she think of leaving this world and leaving behind her four year old child. Lucy didn't understand what the man had meant and had come slowly in to the sitting room

"Mommy why are you crying?" She asked walking over to her mother. Wendy knew she would not let her daughter see her this way and immediately perked up hugging her daughter telling her it was going to be ok. The doctor made his way out and Wendy stood up taking her daughter by the hand and leading her in to the kitchen.

"So what shall we have for breakfast? Anything you like it's your choice!" Wendy said smiling but with her eyes glistening in the sun light as she leaned back against the counter top.

"Mommy?" Lucy asked looking up at her

"Yes dear?" She said forcing the lump in her throat to retreat.

"Are you going away?" She asked and it pushed Wendy over the top. Wendy turned and sobbed for a few minuets before Lucy walked over and hugged her legs. Bending down Wendy took her precious daughter in her arms and held on to her for dear life. Although no words were spoken between them Lucy kind of understood her mother was going somewhere

But whether she was coming back was a different matter all together.

The day had been very long and she called on her brothers to inform them of the news. They had all been devastated and John could not face his sister. She had left her family as sombre as she felt and only had Chris left to tell. As he walked in the front door she knew he already knew.

Chris was impatient he needed to get home to be with Wendy. He had seen the doctor in the street after he had visited Wendy and the doctor had told him of the terrible news. After returning to work as quick as he could he asked for permission to have the afternoon off but was declined and told to get back to work. So as work finished he ran as fast as he could back to the house and practically slammed the door shut making Wendy and Lucy both jump up. As he walked in he went straight to Wendy and took her in his arms holding her close to him.

"Why didn't you say something to me earlier?" He asked worry etched in his voice.

"I didn't want to scare you I thought it was nothing…" She spoke softly and sat back down in her chair.

"Daddy!" Lucy laughed and ran to hug his legs.

"Not now Lucy go play in your room!" He spoke harshly and shoved the child off his legs walking over to Wendy who hadn't noticed what he had said. Lucy nodded and her face dropped as she went out of the room sitting on the stairs once again listening to them talk about her leaving. Then she heard her father say something about a funeral…'but what's a funeral?' she thought and decided to head upstairs as her father made his way to the door.

Wendy sat in her bed. A few months had passed and she was dying slowly and painfully. Her husband hardly ever left her alone and would hardly ever let her see her daughter anymore. So one night Wendy got slowly up as he slept and left the room in agony. She put on a brave face as she entered her daughter's room Lucy was sitting by her open window and was shocked when Wendy came in. Wendy motioned for her to stay where she was and shut the door behind her as she walked across to sit with her next to the open window.

"Mommy, where does Peter Pan live?" She asked as Wendy wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"The second star to the right and straight on till morning…" Wendy pointed showing her daughter which way to go. Lucy smiled a little and slowly looked down pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them.

"What wrong sweetheart?" Wendy asked smoothing her hair from her face so she could see her daughter more clearly.

"Why are you going away? And what is a funeral?" Lucy asked innocently turning to face her mother. Wendy was shocked at first but knew she had to tell her daughter where she was going and why and to tell her what a funeral meant.

"I'm going to Never Land to be with Peter…" She started knowing it wasn't true but it was the easiest way she could tell her daughter.

"You see I'm sick, and the doctor says I can't stay here with you and daddy any longer." Wendy now let a tear slip from her face as the realisation hit her.

"But why mommy? I don't want you to go to Never Land!" Lucy responded falling in to her mothers arms.

"I don't want to go either sweetheart but I can not stay here, but whenever you feel alone or afraid you just look up to that star and remember me because I'll be watching you and protecting you from there."

"I'll miss you mommy!" Lucy started to sob in to Wendy's chest and Wendy felt her self slipping away

"Shh Lucy I'll always be here in your heart…" Wendy smoothed her back and rested her head against the sill of the window. Slowly shutting her eyes.

"I love you mommy…" Lucy said and started to drift off to sleep, Wendy smiled and felt her life as if she could fly, then she saw Peter's face and she felt young again. A wind blew all around her and she stretched out her arms falling through the night air until she hit the water and everything went black.

Lucy slowly nuzzled to her mothers chest as she felt her mother take a deep breath and then nothing, she looked up at her mothers smiling face and cuddled herself in closer wrapping Wendy's night gown around her and her mother…

"Goodbye Mommy…" Lucy whispered and fell asleep…

Ok guys sorry for all the death that is going on I promise it wont be so bad anymore but I needed to write those bits in I hope your liking it, it shouldn't be too bad from now no more death anyway. Also for anyone who's got the Peter Pan 2003 film on DVD try listening to the sombre music at the end whilst reading Wendy death bit it made me cry! Ha, ha love to ya all please review xx


	3. Till the darkness ends

Hey everyone hope your enjoying this story its going to be a little dark for a bit but then it gets better I promise please don't forget to review thanks xx

Chapter 3: Till the darkness ends.

Lucy groaned a little and stirred in her bed, she was now 10years old and life hadn't seemed this depressing since the day her mother died. After her mother had passed on her father, Chris would be terribly nasty to her and Lucy knew better than anyone to cross him. Chris had taken Wendy's passing hard and he knew he would never be able to look at his daughter again without seeing Wendy in her, so in turn he never did. Lucy to him was a constant reminder of the pain he had before she died and when he came out of his bed in the early hours of the morning to find his wife and his daughter at the sill of the window in Lucy's room he had been so angry with Lucy for allowing her mother to stay there all night, he thought Lucy should know better. But Chris didn't see that Lucy was only four then and now she was ten. He just saw her as the reason for Wendy's passing and he hated her for it.

Lucy from then on never saw much of her father, well not in that sense. He would come home late at night and after the nanny had left he would come in to her room and wake her up screaming at her and throwing her across the room. Too many times Lucy had begged him for forgiveness for the crime she didn't commit but it made it worse, he had his mind set and he never changed it. Today was no different.

"Lucy hurry!" The elder woman called up the stairs as Lucy turned feeling the pressure on her right arm making her jump with confusion. She didn't understand how the man she could call father hurt her so badly, was this what her mother meant when she said that growing up was hard?

"Lucy!" The woman called again this time coming up the stairs. Lucy was quick though, she loved her father and wouldn't want to get him in to trouble should her nanny find out she was bruised all over from his nightly torments. Lucy got up and ran in to her on suite bathroom locking the door and turning on the taps making out she had been up for a long while before the nanny came in.

"Lucy you're going to be late don't be long!" The woman called through the door

"I know Hilda I'll be out in a minuet!" Lucy called back and looked at herself in the mirror. He knew where to hit her that was for sure, he never hit her on her neck or face only every where else. Lucy rubbed her bruise for a second letting the water take away her tears as she splashed her face. Today she would go to school and come home, do her home work and prepare herself once more for a torture she did not deserve.

--------'---------,-------------

When Wendy had passed on she felt herself leave her daughter and feel herself become young again, she had felt like she was flying through the air just as she had with peter and it felt so good. But then she hit the water and her whole world vanished around her. Wendy had since not awoken until the day she found herself in a tribe with a very familiar man…

Captain James Hook.

-----------'--------------

Hook had not liked the idea of having to spend his days and nights with this tribe he did not trust. He felt insecure without any weapon and without his hand. Nights had passed since he first came here and the men gathered around the camp fire one particular evening. Hook had his own tent now and he spent most of his time in there planning how many different ways he could get his revenge on Pan for what he did. But one night his thoughts where interrupted as a young woman opened the cloth door and knelt beside his bed.

"Captain Hook..." Her voice carrying his name in such a very foreign way. He only saw a woman and he never did like women much. He saw them as whores used for breeding and creating more generations of whores. All except one and her name was Wendy; he knew she was the first woman, no child he had met who for once in his life amazed him. She had the ability to make peoples minds go wondering with her stories and it fascinated him.

"What do you want?" He asked upset to the fact she had barged in here like she owned the place. This was his little den if you will and he did not like anyone apart from him being in his space. The woman smiled and stood holding her hand out to him

"We require your presence around the fire. Come I have been told to lead you there." She finished and that put the icing on the cake for Hook. Being helped by Smee was an embarrassment, being helped by a woman was down right wrong. Standing up eventually Hook followed the woman out of the tent and watched as the men gathered around the camp fire his shirt wan unbuttoned and he walked with pride through the crowd moving people out of his way.

As he approached the centre he set his eyes on the chief and stood with his arms at his side in front of him.

"Oh were having a party!" Hook said sarcastically and folded his arms up to his chest. Looking the man straight in the eye. The chief was not afraid of him though as he knew he held the key to Hook's release.

"You will follow the men in to the jungle and hunt for the tiger that threatens our home." The chief said looking at him dead in the eye.

"What!" Hook said more than shocked; they expected favours off of him after all they were the only ones keeping him there. But the chief knew better and pulled his dagger from his pocket. 'This is it' Hook thought and held his head high; he wanted to go down like a man.

"I trust you to help us…" The chief said looking down at the dagger and turning its handle so it faced that of James Hook. Hook looked down and took the dagger in his left hand before looking back up at him with a confused expression on his face.

"You can kill me but you will not make it off this island alive…" The chief looked at him seriously pressing himself close to the dagger and closer to Hook. Hook had a chance he could stab this guy and then make a run for it. 'But that would be the cowards way out' he thought and stepped back a little. He was in a way slightly amazed at this chief, nobody had ever stood up to him the way he has, or if they had they hadn't lived long enough to see it through. He would do what the chief said for tonight but he would make him pay for it later. Turning Hook left with the already waiting group of men and headed off in to the jungle in search of the tiger.

As the men walked the first in line stopped and held his dagger at his side quickly crouching to the ground, the other men including Hook crouched in unison. Hook eyed around a tree at what the leader had spotted and noticed the tiger as it lay be side a tree resting. 'This will be a synch' Hook thought and waited back. The leader got slowly up and arched his arm throwing the dagger at the tiger, the other men bar Hook who wasn't paying any attention followed the same. All but one missed and the one that did hit got the tiger in its it paw. The tiger roared and the men backed off Hook now perked up and look from his hiding spot at the men as the tiger forced them all up against a tree.

"How pathetic!" Hook laughed and stood silently up. The tiger was now enraged and it kept pacing the group every time one of them moved it would jump in his way and stop him. The tiger stopped as Hook moved and broke a stick beneath his foot. Hook stood silently for a few minuets and waited his opponent. Hook went the back way round the trees silently but stopped as something caught a hold of his trousers. He looked down and noticed the tiger cub playing with his foot and he bent down to move it when it grabbed his hand with its paws and began playing with it on his back, Hook sighed the tiger was defending its young and Hook knew somehow that killing the beast was wrong. How could he be having these feelings he thought trying to shape the fact he was becoming gentle like. Stroking the cat a little he heard the tiger roar once more and he looked up slightly to see the tiger staring at him from a few feet away.

"Oh no…" Hook mouthed slowly and got up. The tiger cub ran back to it's mother and the tiger made her way towards him at a fast pace, Hook dived out the way and turned as the tiger pounced him her paw scratching his arm and ripping his top.

"Ahh!" Hook screamed and he pushed his stick up so the tiger couldn't get at him easily. The men now rounded the corner and the tiger furiously waved its paws close to the head of the Captain. Hook shoved the tiger off only just as the men set up their trap for the cat. The tiger ran around and was about to make a dive at one of the men when Hook had a sudden urge and dived at the tiger pushing it out the way just in the nick of time, as he did the tiger fell in to the waiting trap and got tangled up in the ropes unable to move.

Hook shook his head a little and managed to sit up the man walked over and knelt beside him

"Thank you, you saved my life…" The man said offering hand to help the Captain up.

"Yeah well don't think I will be doing it again!" Hook said back sharply and dusted himself up. The men now surrounded the tiger and were all about to throw their daggers at the poor defenceless creature when Hook stepped in.

"Brimstone and gall man what do you think you're doing?" The men all looked at him and lowered their daggers suspiciously

"Let it go!" He said pointing to the cub and they nodded. Hook took the cub and placed him in the opposite direction from where they were quite far away making sure he the mother followed him with her eyes as he did so. Hook then fell back so he was safe distance away when the men cut the ropes. As they did the tiger made its way in to the jungle and never looked back.

When they all arrived back at the camp empty handed, the chief looked at them and smiled. He congratulated the men but Hook didn't want to stay around and play nice guy so he headed towards his tent. The chief noticed this and walked over stopping him in his path. Hook eyed him and gave him a glare

"What?" He asked after a few minuets of silence.

"You proved today that anger and hatred is not what you pray on, I sent you out there to learn forgiveness and you learnt it well, the tiger never possessed a threat to us she was merely a lesson for you to learn" The chief finished noticing the Captain's face getting angrier. 'So it was a test' Hook thought angry

"I could have died back there!" Hook shouted enraged and the chief nodded

"Yes you could have, but then I could have killed you days ago. I trusted you with the lives of everyone in this village and you did not let me down, not only that you pleaded with my men to forgive the tiger and let it be on its way. Tonight you showed trust to me and you showed forgiveness to the tiger even though it tried to kill you, just like Pan." The chief finished seeing the change in his eyes and his look. It was as if the weight of reality hit him full force and finally knocked some sense in to him. Hook felt a sense of it come to him… He had been free the day Pan watched him fall in to the jaws of that crocodile. As far as Pan was concerned he was dead and that was the way it should be.

"You are always welcome among my tribe here feel free to stay as long as you wish" The chief said pulling from behind his back the Captain's hook harness and handing it to him. This was it, he was free he could go and live back in Never Land. But it didn't seem as though the pull for him to be there felt so strong anymore. The chief began to walk away and Hook looked up at him

"I could have killed you, but I didn't why?" Hook asked trying in vain for the chief to answer his questions for him. The chief stopped and turned looking at him wide eyed

"Maybe you're finally free of what you held on to for so long…" The chief trailed his hands clasped behind his back

"What would that be?" Hook asked trying to make sense of his answer

"Your fear of being alone…" Hook couldn't think but it was as if his words made sense to him. Nobody here had treated him like anything other than a guest and eventually a friend; they hadn't seen or had wanted to see his dark side. He had made friends here and for some unknown reason he felt the urge to stay and live his life

"What the hell" he laughed and threw his harness in to his tent heading towards the chief. The chief smiled and they headed towards the camp fire to join the others.

That had been a few years ago now and Captain Hook had settled in well. He got to know the men and had fun with the women using his charms on them but never touching them. He somehow didn't feel that way about any of them. James as they had all come to call him now as he was no longer a Captain; walked now as if he felt as free as he could ever be. Smiling to the chief he walked past him not even wearing his harness any more these days he carried his axe down wards towards the beach. They needed fire wood and he was going down to get some. As he parted the trees his shirt wrapped around his waist the shore sent a wave in and with it they brought a young woman. Hook looked closer and new as soon as he saw the white night gown, who it was. Her body lay limp on the shore, her arms stretched out either way of her; she looked as though she had fallen from heaven.

Hook ran at a quick pace all the way and down to his knees when he stopped at her body. Wendy was soaking and she felt stone cold, he had to take her to the tribe they would know what to do he was certain. Clambering up to his feet with her in his arms he managed to reach the tribe and called the chief as he set her down inside of the chief's tent, just like he had when he had first arrived here.

The chief came in slowly and closed the cloth across the door. He knelt down before her and placed his hands on her stomach and head. After a few moments he took his hands away and looked at Hook

"You know this child?" He asked, Hook felt in his hatred for her that he should say no and walk away but he was learning to control his anger and felt the need for answers to his questions. After all if Peter had taken Wendy home then why was she still so young? A million questions savaged his brain and he looked up for answers from the chief. So Hook simply nodded.

"She has fallen from a great height…" He responded

"What like a tree?" Hook asked quizzically

"No higher…she recently passed on but was drawn back here from somewhere very far away…" Hook looked down at her body, his dark curls dropping round his face.

"How? Why?" He asked but the chief hushed him and he began to pray and mix together some salts and leaves he had in his tent. When he had finished he rubbed the mixture across her forehead, Hook looked on with interest he wondered what he was doing but knew better than to interrupt a wise man at work. When the chief finished he told Hook to leave her be and go back to his tent, that if she belonged here she would awake in the morning, if she did not belong here her soul would depart and they would wake to find her body gone.

Hook agreed and headed back to his tent, night fall had come quickly as the rain came and everyone went to their tents for shelter. It was still early and Hook had things on his mind. Why was she here? Had something happened to Pan? How could she die? Then come back? Tossing and turning Hook barely slept all night but when he did sleep it was a dreamless one.

The next morning Hook got up early and went out to inspect the damage of the rain from the night before, the sun was rising in the distance and he went over to the edge of the cliff and sat down to watch it picking pieces of grass with his left hand. He still had so many questions about Wendy and he wondered if she was still here or if she had disappeared.

The chief had slept in the tent with Wendy waiting as if to be a deliverer to the spirits, so if they came they would know where to find the young girl. He awoke early and heard a stir in the girl as she moaned a name past her lips and slowly opened her eyes. Wendy knew exactly what had happened to her or at least she remembered growing up in London having a child and then blackness until now.

"Is this heaven?" She asked not seeing the chief sat beside her.

"No it is not…" He answered as if the question was directed at him. Wendy almost screamed as she turned to face the Indian sat next to her.

"Are you Tiger Lilly's father?" she asked and the man looked puzzled but a sudden reselection of princess Tiger Lilly came to mind.

"No, you are not in Never Land child…" He spoke soft and gentle like.

"Oh…" Wendy trailed her head hurt a bit but not too bad.

"Well where am I?" Wendy asked looking at him

"You are on an island not to far from Never Land, my men will take you there if you'd like but it will be a long tiresome journey and you need to rest up before you can go anywhere. Stay a few days, you have travelled a great distance from the home you call London." Wendy looked shocked 'how did he know?' she thought and looked down at her soaking wet night gown

"Thank you sir for your offer and I would gladly take you up on your offer, by any chance do you have something I can change in to?" Wendy asked deciding to gather her thoughts before she pressed him further about his extensive knowledge. The chief nodded and got up handing her a skirt made of white cloth and a top the same except it had red and white beads on it. As he was about to leave the chief turned and looked at her

"Feel free to explore the camp and grounds but be careful of the forest as there are many dangers there. Also there is a man here who I believe you know, you will find him over the ridge yonder…" He pointed and left before she could ask who it was. When Wendy was dressed she stood up and examined herself, she looked good but as she looked up at herself in a mirror she noticed she was young again. Wendy almost fell over in shock at seeing that image once again.

"Oh my word…" She trailed tracing her jaw line,

"What happened?" She wondered shaking it off for now walking out from the tent. The sun light beamed to her eyes and she covered her face with her arm to look over at where the older man had pointed. When she did she almost fell over in shock. It was Hook and he was alive! Wendy tried to figure what could have happened to him and why he was here but she couldn't, he had his arms by his sides and he was looking out in to the distance watching the sun rise. But he was Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger; he was an angry vicious man, perhaps being held here against his will. They had obviously taken away his hook, but he looked completely different like he had been here for a while. He had a black pair of trousers on and his shirt was wrapped around his waist he looked comfortable and relaxed like he had changed and Wendy was curious to find out.

Walking over she slowly approached him and stood beside him.

"Captain Hook…" Wendy spoke gently and looked up at him. He looked down at her and his eyes somehow softened.

"Wendy…" He spoke casually and looked back out to the sea…

"How did you escape alive?" She asked noticing not a trace of hurt on his body bar his arm.

"I had poison that I always kept with me and I poured the whole lot into its stomach I managed to get out somehow without drowning but I woke up here and I ended up staying…I learnt a few things about myself even I didn't know…" He trailed as she folded her arms and starred out to sea.

"How did you get here Wendy?" He asked turning to her

"Why should I tell you you're a monster! You tried to kill Peter, my brothers and me…you could never be anything but evil Captain so don't put on the mask anymore…" She spoke harshly wanting to see if what he was saying was true whether he had changed or whether he was masquerading to be someone just so Wendy would help him get out of here. Hook on the other hand wanted to flare up he wanted to have a go at her after all he saved her life on the beach yesterday and she hadn't even thanked him for it before she started having a go at him as per usual. But he remained calm he had no intention of harming her, that would show his weakness and he didn't want her to think of him as weak.

"I do not care for Pan any longer he bores me and if you can not see past your girlish façade then you should stay out of my way, I'm still capable of hurting you my beauty but I have no wish to." His words spoke strong and true like a fallen warrior which he was. He took his defeat against Pan Head on and he couldn't care less anymore whether anyone thought of him still badly. As he was walking away Wendy knew she had miss taken her first impressions of the Captain but she would always keep her guard up around him till she could learn to trust him as these people have. Right now Wendy needed someone to talk to someone who would understand what she was going on about and unfortunately Hook was the only person she knew here.

"I grew up and had a daughter…I…I never saw Peter again after the night he took me home…" Wendy trailed turning away from him as he stopped and took in her words.

"What happened?" He asked not moving from his position but looking on at Wendy in wonder

"My parents died and a few years later I did too…I left my little girl behind to…to…" Wendy broke at the sudden thought of her daughter and her face fell to her hands as she sobbed. Hook felt she was in pain and he walked over slowly putting his arms around her the best he could and Wendy replied the hug not caring at the minuet who he was. She had died and had been brought here because it was what she had wanted so badly the only trauma was; as Hook new all to well, was that she was leaving the ones she loved behind. In time Wendy would forget them but the pain would be fresh for years to come but maybe if he could return her to Pan it would ease the transaction from life to death…

Ok long chapter hope your liking it please review thanks xx


	4. All for the love of you

Hello everyone here's another chappy just for you!

Chapter 4: All for the love of you.

The night air was cold and Lucy sat in her room next to her open window thinking about her mother. She was now 19 years old and she never forgot the night her mother died in this very spot. She never saw any of her family from her mother's side; it just was not allowed as far as her father was concerned. One night not to long ago she tried sneaking out from school and making a run for her uncle Johns house, but the teacher caught her and her father never let her forget it. Lucy struggled with her feelings all the conflicting emotions she had regarding her past, her father had worn her down and made her feel unworthy of any love she received; which in turn made her question if her mother had even cared or if she had planned her death just to get away and leave her with her father.

"You're pathetic!" His words rang in Lucy's ears so much she could hardly take long enough to remember she had to breathe. Lucy looked up in to the night sky and a faint star sparkled in the distance. Never Land was what her mother had called it and she wondered if her mother really was looking down on her, with Peter. The floor boards creaked under the heavy boots of a certain man and for once Lucy found herself so afraid of what was to come, she couldn't take much of this and wanted everything to go away. But it never did…

Lucy stared up as the door handle turned and a dark figure stood in the door way. Lucy couldn't see his face but she knew it was him. He stumbled in tripping over a soft toy by the door. In his rage he kicked the toy across the floor so it hit the wall on the other side of the room knocking over a glass bowl in its path.

"Father please…" Lucy begged getting up and walking around the other side of her bed. He ignored her cries and made and dive for her across the bed but she moved back and he got up now even angrier than before shoving anything in his path out of the way. Cornering her she crouched down and held her knees tightly to her chest. Chris got closer and grabbed her arms standing her up and throwing her across on to the floor next to the glass bowl. In a panic Lucy grabbed the bowl and threw it across the room at him, it hit him across the head and the man fell to the floor at her feet. Lucy breathed hard and cried a little reaching out to touch him, but he did not move. In a panic Lucy got up and put on her long pink dress as it was the only thing she could lay her hands on straight the way and grabbed a hand full of clothes and toys shoving them all in to the bag. Standing up and walking over to him Lucy slowly bent down and touched his face, when he suddenly opened his eyes and grabbed her hand, she pulled hard and he slipped as he was getting up accidentally letting go of her hand. Lucy stood quickly grabbing her bag and running to the door…He followed chasing after her as she approached the front door; it was locked and she ran in to the kitchen going out the back door, he almost had her but she slipped out of his grasp running down the garden and out the back gate. He still followed her and she was just about at the tunnels end when he grabbed her from behind, his hand clasped tightly over mouth.

"You will NEVER EVER do this again I promise that!" He whispered and pinned her against the wall.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Lucy cried struggling in his grasp as he looked at her in the face. He didn't answer for it was not a question he knew the answer to. Chris had lost his mind and there was no going back. She reached down and felt inside her pocket pulling out a pen, she paused a moment and looked up at him as he struggled between his pride and his will. She saw the blood drip from his head and she wished she could have her perfect family life back again

"MOTHER COULD NEVER LOVE YOU, YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Lucy screamed and as hard as she could she swung her arm up in the air stabbing the pen as hard as she could in his arm. He screamed of course and let her go to remove the pen, this was her chance it was now or never…Lucy ran like she had never run before, she didn't stop for breath she just kept on going as fast as her legs would take her, she hadn't even picked up her bag that she dropped when her father caught her. Lucy didn't even know if he was following her she didn't look back she just ran for her life.

After an hour or so Lucy began to take slow shallow breaths and slowly she came to a stop in a nearby park. She had absolutely no idea where she was and she didn't really care. Sitting down on the bench she covered her arms as she felt the chill hit her full force. There was a storm brewing and Lucy thought it fitting for the evening. Her father had either lost her in the crowd or had simply not followed, she didn't know and she didn't care. She had no idea what she planned to do but she couldn't go to her uncle's house because she knew he would be able to find her and get her.

Lucy couldn't face anything anymore she wanted to get away, to feel loved and to be free from this prison world. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and cried silently. A woman old and messy, definitely a homeless woman peered around the tree and noticed the young girl sat on the bench she usually slept on. Coming silently up to her she sat down next to the young girl, Lucy flinched and moved across the bench a bit franticly drying her eyes.

"What is the matter child?" The elderly woman asked turning to her. Lucy looked up and sniffed a little

"I ran away from home…" Lucy tried not feeling like giving her life story out this evening. But the woman knew better and reached across touching the girls shoulder. Lucy didn't move though, her fear kept her trapped in her mind and her legs wouldn't move.

"Why on earth would you want to do that child?" The elderly woman asked looking on at her. Lucy felt the urge to tell her what had happened now and as she did the elderly eyes of this woman grew larger and more shocked than ever. Lucy told her about what her mother had said to her before she died and how Lucy whished she could go there and be safe. When Lucy finished there was a moment of silence between her and her elder counterpart.

"I can show you a way to Never Land child…" The woman said pausing before she carried on…

"But when you get there, you will come across many dangers one being your greatest fear…you must overcome that fear and only when you do will you be allowed to stay in Never Land. Be over come by your fear and you shall be trapped in that fear for eternity…"

Lucy looked on stunned, if she took up the offer and failed to overcome her fear she would have to face whatever fear that was for eternity and she wasn't sure if she could deal with that. But on the other hand if what her mother had told her was true, about her being in Never Land with Peter then she could help her over come that fear and she would no longer be trapped here in London. Lucy had decided and she looked up at the woman giving her a slight nod. The elderly woman took her hand and they stood up walking deeper in to the park and in to the forest of tree's and wild flowers. Suddenly they stopped and Lucy felt the stabbing pain of the branches and twigs stabbing her in the feet. The woman put her hands over Lucy's eyes,

"Close your eyes and think of Never Land…" The elderly woman spoke softly, removing her hands slowly away from her face. Lucy thought of the picture her mother had drawn for her and a warm feeling weld up inside of her stomach

"When shall I open my eyes?" Lucy asked but nobody responded. She did slowly and a flock of beautiful blue birds whooshed by her face almost knocking her over. The sky was pink, the birds were singing, Lucy was sure she could see water in the distance…Running out to it she ran in to the water and screamed with happiness, she was free.

---------------'----,---'--------

Wendy settled herself down on a rock; she had been here now for a few weeks and had settled in nicely to her new surroundings. But all the time etching at the back of her mind was the nagging feeling that she really badly wanted to see Peter and now she was starting to forget her daughter as well. Everything had gone wrong since the day she got here. Hook had been there but they hardly ever spoke, Wendy wanted time to think and consider what her options where before she got started on heading for Never Land. Lost in her thoughts as per usual a man stopped and sat down beside her, the silence between the two was terrible and Wendy wanted to get away but before she could he spoke…

"I'll take you back…" His voice low and strong willed. She looked at him with questions in her eyes not fully understanding what he had meant

"I don't need you to take me there I can do it alone…" Wendy replied looking at Hook before standing up and walking away. He turned and shouted to her

"The water is calm for now Wendy but know this…" He stood walking up to her and standing in front of her now still form

"I know these waters like the back of my hand, I'm not interested in Pan now and I too only want to get back to Never Land and see what became of my crew and my ship…You need me…" He finished, he wanted to go back to Never Land true but not for Pan, not anymore. She knew she needed him but she didn't want to admit it. She could ask the men of this tribe to take her back but that would be a burden for them. Looking up at him she saw his startling blue eyes and she had come to know him differently here than ever before.

"Promise me you'll leave when you get your ship back…" Wendy trailed hoping he would take the point. Even though that's what he wanted deep down he couldn't swear to it.

"I can't promise you anything Wendy and I'm not about to, should I find my ship sunk and my crew dead?" He queried the look in her eyes

"Just promise me that you won't hurt me or Peter or anyone then…"

"I promise you that one thing, as it is the farthest thing from my mind" He finished. She looked up at him once more before walking away.

"We leave at dawn…"

--------'--,---------------

Early the next morning Wendy and Hook gathered there belongings in to a small craft. The chief shook hands with Wendy and Hook before giving them brief directions in which to go in. Hook knew the way but he bit his bottom lip and let the chief tell him anyway. Wendy too was getting bored with the directions both of them where desperate to get back to Never Land more than anything now. When he finally finished Hook and Wendy jumped in to the boat and sat beside each other each one taking an oar and began to start rowing away. Hook obviously sat on the left and Wendy on the right.

After what seemed like hours and hours Wendy stopped rowing and held her right arm with her left hand.

"I'm tired let's stop for a few minuets…" Wendy asked rubbing her arm; it ached like fire burning inside trying to get out. Hook smiled and started to laugh a bit to himself

"What's so funny?" Wendy asked not seeing how her being tired could be that hilarious.

"It's the irony of it all…" He trailed obviously keeping the joke to himself. Wendy was in no laughing mood her memories of her daughter threatened to depart company and she was trying vaguely to remember every detail about her. When she found Peter, it would be the first thing she would ask him to do; to take her to see her daughter.

Hook by now had stopped laughing and looked up at the sky as the clouds thickened and everywhere started to fall black and dreary.

"Oh no…" He whispered taking his oar in his hand

"Wendy start rowing now!" Hook bellowed as if he would be on his ship still. Wendy didn't think she just did as she was told, now more than ever glad to be in the company of someone who was familiar with water situations. Wendy started rowing but the sea became rough and treacherous. Hook struggled to hold on to his oar and Wendy noted this reaching out her left hand to help him a little. The sea became erratic and dangerous even more and when a big wave hit them Wendy was pushed out of the boat. She pushed and kicked her legs as hard as she could but she wasn't moving; her foot had trapped around an old fish net that had probably been used and lost by the tribe they had just left. Hook maintained his balance and unintentionally reached out with his hook to grab the oar but then realised that was a no win situation, without Wendy he was stuck and would probably drown. As she fell off he had attempted to grab her but the waves where harder and he would have fallen out himself. She had not come up from the water and he shouted her name several times but no response.

Deciding the only thing he could do was go in him self, Hook took off his jacket and shirt as quickly as he could almost tearing them off. He reached towards the end of the boat trying to keep his balance and picked up the rope this was attached the boat and hanging in the water, they would use this rope to tie the boat to a post when they reached Never Land so they wouldn't loose the boat. He held on to it and dived in to the water, after all he really didn't want to loose the boat. Holding his breath he opened his eyes and looked around best he could, he saw her not to far away and swam hard to get to her. When he reached her he swung his hook across the netting she was trapped in and pushed her upward towards the ocean top. He swam too and soon both where at the top breathing hard for air. Wendy struggled but reached the boat and pulled herself up and in to it helping the Captain as best she could. When they were both in they attempted rowing again but both found it hard to hold on as they sailed in god knows which direction.

------------;''''''';----------------

Morning came soon and Wendy opened her eyes slowly not sure of how or when she had gone to sleep. She looked up from the back of the boat at the Captain and sat up a little. They where in the middle of nowhere…

"What happened?" Wendy asked coming across the boat to sit next to the Captain

"You got knocked back and hit your head on the boat knocking yourself out…" He trailed taking off his soaking wet shirt. She had to admit to herself he wasn't bad looking, she didn't fancy him but she couldn't complain. Looking around Wendy turned to him and touched his arm with the hook. He turned instantly to her and looked her in the eyes

"Thanks for saving my life last night…" She trailed taking away her hand and taking a hold of an oar…

"You're welcome…" He replied and left it at that. He had never been thanked for anything before and he liked it, not that he would ever let anyone know it.

"Which way are we going?" She asked looking up at him; he looked around and pointed in a direction. She nodded and they both started rowing again. She had to admit he didn't seem the hard man he always made himself out to be and she was glad he had found some peace with himself over Peter.

"Maybe this wont be so bad after all…" She trailed and carried on rowing.

Ok that's that chapter done. Please review guys thanks xx


	5. A new beginning

Hi all I'm really enjoying writing this I hope your all enjoying reading it please review thanks so much.

Chapter 5: A new beginning.

Wendy looked up from her five minuet stop break to eye the Captain sat across from her. He was taking off his harness and for the first time Wendy eyed the site he'd been left with after Peter had cut it off.

"Does it hurt?" She asked not quite shore of what his reaction would be never the less trying anyway. Turning in his seat Hook looked back at Wendy and laughed

"If I said yes would it make you pity me?" He returned her question with a question. Smiling she nodded and looked away. Hook couldn't really see any point in going in to detail about the past, his past had been filed with much darkness and sorrow and it was defiantly not something he wanted to go on about for fear his anger would rise and Wendy be on the receiving end.

"Yes it does…Not all the time but most of the time…" He responded careful to make sure she didn't pity him. He was a man of great courage and strength and

"Good…" Wendy cut off his thoughts. And a man of great anger sometimes…

"Want me to show you how it feels Wendy…" He cut in but she didn't hear him as she suddenly got up shaking the boat by accident and falling in to the water. Hook laughed hard, he hadn't seen anything so funny since the day Smee got chased by a bee in Never Land. Wendy kicked and climbed her way to the surface and gasped for air upon reaching it. She heard his laughs and got furious, swimming over to the boat she managed to pull herself in just as the Captain was finishing his laugh fest.

"That was NOT funny!" She said trying to keep a straight face

"Aye that it was Wendy…" Hook laughed once more replaying the action in his mind. Wendy giggled and started laughing herself but looked up and stopped laughing instantly.

"Err Captain…" Wendy said nudging him a little

"Don't try and get out of that Wendy!" Hook laughed but Wendy soon hit his good arm playfully and gave a serious look on her face pointing in the direction behind him, Hook turned and looked at the island just coming in to view.

"Never Land…" He whispered noticing its familiar territories and boundaries. Wendy nodded and they both got in to position. Hook put his harness back on and then his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned as he knew how hot Never Land could get on one of Peters good days. As they rowed on for a few hours they eventually came to the shore line of Never Land, Hook got out in to the water and pulled the boat in on to the shore. Wendy and Hook worked in silence as they both unloaded their belongings from the boat. Wendy found her self soon ready to depart and looked up at Hook. She had, had a good time with the Captain these past few days and leaving him now to go their separate ways; she felt as though she was abandoning him. He made out to be a strong evil man but when you had a one to one conversation with him in the middle of nowhere he seemed a pretty decent man.

"Well I guess this is goodbye…for now…" Wendy spoke first breaking the awkward five minuet silence between them both. Hook had really grown to like Wendy and he had really enjoyed her company. For a little girl she shore as fire knew how to keep a man on his feet. He wished to keep her company longer but he knew she would never allow him to follow her in to the location of Peter Pan's new hide out. So he decided to say his goodbyes and keep up his end of the bargain.

"Goodbye Wendy…" Captain Hook said and picked up his bag over his shoulder. Wendy began walking in to the forest and Captain Hook started heading off in the direction of the beach line to where his ship used to be. He looked back though every few minuets and stopped wondering if he should call after her and go with her to find Peter, should she allow it but he thought better of it. He needed time to adjust to being here again facing Peter Pan in all of his annoyance straight the way might send him off the edge and back to his old ways of course breaking his promise to Wendy.

Wendy knew somewhere deep down inside of Captain Hook there was some trouble waiting to be released She feared him terribly but somehow trusted him to keep his word. She wondered if he was ok and how far he had gotten. She hadn't got very far and she felt as though she was walking around in circles. There was no sign of Peter anywhere and no sign of any new lost boys. She wondered if Peter would remember her and whether he had changed at all even though she knew time meant nothing here compared to the real world. As she walked she heard the sound of a woman screaming something in the distance and worried whether Hook was breaking his promise. But just as she was about to run in the direction she stopped and told her self to not be stupid, she knew Captain Hook had changed and she decided walk away after all she needed so desperately to find Peter so he could take her to see her daughter before it was too late.

Hook stopped for a few minuets trying to get his bearings, he had the strangest feeling he was being watched and it was bugging him to no end. Just as he was turning to look in to the tree's a woman came running out of the forest in to the sea screaming with what sounded like happiness. As he looked back he watched the woman with her beauty and her grace…Well grace not being the appropriate word for jumping about in the sea. But she was a marvellous beauty; Hook had never seen another like her before. She had dark blonde hair that ran down to the middle of her back, her face was beautiful and elegant she was slim and quite tall wearing a pink dress that now as she came out of the water he could see settled nicely on the floor around her. Her dress was sleeveless and tightly fitted around her chest.

"How on earth…?" Hook said to him self wondering how on earth a woman like her came to be in a place like this. The woman stopped now and sat her self down upon the sand; the biggest smile caught her face Hook noticed as her eyes dazzled in the sunlight.

Lucy on the other hand couldn't believe she was finally here; she couldn't wait to see her mother and tell her all about what had happened back in London although she was sure her mother would be upset. Sitting down on the beach Lucy looked at the sea way out up to its horizon. She was so happy she could scream again and again. She didn't notice as the man with the hook approached her across the beach. Hook was amazed, as far as he knew he, the pirates and some of the Indians where the only real adults aboard this island and he was sure he had never seen her before. Walking over Hook smoothed out his shirt and let his Hook hand hang by his side. As he got closer he stopped he didn't want to frighten the poor woman

"Hello…" Hook said and Lucy turned around to face him straight the way. Her first instincts before she saw him were that it was her father and that he had somehow followed her here, but when she turned and looked at the man she saw a very tall man with a Hook for his right hand. He also had dark curls that fell from his head like they where afraid to do other wise. He had the most amazingly blue eyes that felt like you could drown in them. She felt so entranced in him she was sure had she been standing she would have fallen to her knees.

"Hello…" She smiled and looked back out to sea. Her voice was so perfect, so familiar the Captain thought and noticed a few familiar features to her as their where in Wendy. But he knew this could not be Wendy's daughter, for Wendy's daughter was much too young to be here and a fully grown woman. Smiling he walked over dropping his bag down beside him as he sat down next to her

"I'm Captain James Hook…" He said holding out his left hand to shake hers. He had to admit he felt some attraction to her. He hadn't been with a woman since he had come to Never Land and now to be in the presence of such a beauty was an honour for him at least. Lucy smiled and shook his hand

"I'm Lucy Chapman…" She replied and held on to his hand a little longer than she expected to.

"So…" Hook started "How long have you been here?"

"Not long I only just arrived minuets ago, through the hole in the forest…" Lucy didn't know this man and she hoped to the lord that he didn't think she was crazy. But he didn't he just smiled, he wondered how she had learnt of the hole in the forest and how she had come to go from her world to the next, after all it wasn't like you could just snap your fingers and you would be in Never Land.

"What happened to your arm? If you don't mind me asking?" Lucy queried, her mother had never told her about Captain Hook and therefore Lucy had no knowledge of him. He looked up startled a little, as if he expected her to already know what had happened. But she didn't and this confused him; she seemed to know where she was but she didn't know about him, the gang leader and the infamous pirate who got his hand chopped off by the famous Peter Pan.

"I lost it in a battle with Peter Pan…" Well how else could he word it?

"Oh Peter Pan…Does he live around here? I need to see him…" And that ended the romantic situation. Hook stood up and grabbed his bag

"I'm sure if you go in that general direction you will find him goodbye Lucy…" He trailed sarcastically. Lucy instantly stood up and ran across so she was walking next to him though she was finding it hard to keep up with him.

"Please Captain I meant no offence it's just that well…" She trailed and they both stopped. Hook looked at her as her head fell to look at her feet and she nervously played with her hands.

"What is it?" He asked with a sudden feeling of discomfort. Looking up at him she stared in to his eyes, they where inches apart and somehow she felt secure for once in her life.

"I…I need your help, if I go in to that jungle alone I fear that something will attack me and I don't know how to defend myself, I have no weapons no sense of direction please Captain…" She spoke gentle like and looked up in to his waiting eyes.

"I need to get back to my crew if I have any…You're on your own miss…" Lucy watched as Hook set off on his way again and got angry with her self for sounding so pathetic in front of him, storming off in the opposite direction Lucy walked in to the Jungle not even thinking and folded her arms across her chest leaning her back against a tree. As she stood their trying to vent off her anger an ugly looking man with warts on his face and arms peered around a tree looking at her, he was interested in her young body and smiled; his teeth all grotty and broken. Hook carried on walking before he sighed and stopped, he felt he was being harsh on the woman after all she wouldn't last one hour on her own in that jungle back there. Lucy looked up a little as the man approached her, her heart raced like lightening in her chest as the man held out his long sword in his hand, wrapped up in his other hand a piece of cloth with a powerful medicine spilled upon it. Lucy could smell the aroma so strongly she felt she would pass out any time now but before she had time to think he lunged at her, giving Lucy enough of a chance to scream her lungs out.

Captain Hook heard this and he immediately dropped his bags running in her direction, the man had the cloth near to her mouth but she held back his arm and struggled with him, the smell was so over powering and she felt so faint as he pressed it once against her lips before she moved him away again. Hook ran and ran until he finally saw through the trees one of his pirate crew with a hand full of cloth; he smelt from afar and new instantly what it was. The other hand was dangerously roaming it way up Lucy side to her breasts. Hook didn't understand why but he became very protective of her as if he owned her and immediately walked out from the bushes

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Hook asked noting as the man turned in fear looking at what he thought to be his once dead Captain. Hook slowly walked up to the man, considering his options on whether he would save the man to help him locate his ship and crew or kill the man right now and be done with him. Hook hadn't done it in a while but it felt very good as he plunged his hook through the man's stomach. The man fell to the ground with a thud and Hook turned to look at Lucy; she looked odd, he held out his hand to her and she stepped over the dying body. Walking back a bit Lucy looked up at him and smiled before her eyes glazed and she started to fall, Hook was quick though and he reached out and let her body fall in to his arms. He was used to the smell but for a young woman such as her it must have been too much.

Picking her up in his arms without hurting her was a big challenge for him but he managed just fine. He carried her out of the jungle and walked across to his bag. Sliding Lucy down so she was almost standing limp he picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder, picking Lucy back up he carried on walking. As he rounded the corner a very familiar bunch of pirates were sat upon the beach and Hook took his chance to scare the living day lights out of them, first he called for Smee and then he started walking towards them, but it was hard to be a nasty man with a woman in your arms. They all looked at him gob smacked and he looked out to sea at his ship.

"Why are you all sitting around like this? GET ME BACK TO MY SHIP!" He shouted and kicked a few of them in to standing

"Capt'n?" Smee asked walking up to him

"What is it Smee?" Hook looked at him angrily. No matter what had happened; Hook wasn't not going to be the angry captain in front of his men, it showed to much weakness and weakness he could not afford.

"How did you get out alive Capt'n?" Hook turned and looked at him,

"Later Smee! I would like to return my ship now and put the girl in my cabin!" Hook ordered and Smee followed on once again.

Ok that's that chapter hope you like it please review please!


	6. Nightmares

Hi everyone how r u? Well I still have no reviews so nobody to thank so I might as well get on with the next chapter, hope you like it.

Chapter 6: Nightmares.

Lucy ran like the wind but it was not enough. She felt her as it pulsated beneath her chest and then he grabbed her with all of his force pushing her to the ground with a large thud.

"No please…" She begged as the man took out a blunt carving knife and began to slowly tear open her dress with his hands. When he got it open, she felt as he began to hack away at her body though she did not die; she simply felt the worst horrible pain. She could make out a word that he was inscribing into her and he bent down to slowly whisper it in her ear

"BURN" Lucy sat up straight and screamed as hard as she could in the bed she had found her self in. Smee covered his ears and Lucy panicked; she did not know this man and she had no idea where she was or how she had got here. She thought her self to be in Never Land but now where was she?

Hook stood silently staring out at the island in front of him, after he had sent Smee in to check on Lucy. He wondered now what would become of him and where he would go to next, whether he should stay or whether he should go. But his thoughts where once more cut off by a woman screaming and he quickly realised who it was. Racing across the deck, shoving any man in his way flying to the ground Hook climbed the stairs and entered his cabin. Lucy was now holding her knees tight to her chest and rocking back and forth, she felt as though she was still asleep because of her surroundings; because of her nightmare.

Hook looked at Smee with his hands over his ears nowhere near the young woman as he entered and he walked across to him

"What happened?" He asked looking at him angrily

"Capt'n she woke screaming, I had barely reached er' bed before she woke up startled!" Smee replied trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Get out!" He roared and Smee nodded leaving quickly. Captain Hook looked over at her and slowly walked over. Sitting down on the bed next to her he stared in to her eyes that where looking down at the bed. She had stopped moving and she seemed to be in a trance of some sort, slowly he reached up his hand and touched her shoulder

"Lucy?" He asked in wonder, Lucy began to shake and the tears fell from her eyes as she lifted her head up to look at him. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and tell her it was going to be ok but his pride stopped him.

"What happened?" He asked looking in to her eyes once more.

"I…I was having a nightmare…" She finally revealed and Hook sat quietly listening to her

"It…Was about my…Father…He…Used to hit me…Before I ran away…" Lucy let the tears fall fast now as she bent down to rest her head in her knees. Hook could do nothing now but sit and well…Wait for her to be ok again. He wondered how somebody could ever do that to a child and then he remembered himself and what he had tried to do to Wendy and the lost boys and even Peter. He saw things from her father's point of view and he really felt her pain. But as he was about to get up she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him in to her and forcing him to lay down next to her. His red jacket was heavy among the rest of his clothes. But the only thing he managed to take off was his hat. She rested her head now against his chest and her tears fell silently on to his clothes. She feared falling asleep once more but she felt secure with him just as before. She needed him so badly but she wasn't sure if he was willing to give in to her so easily. Hook rested his head back against the wall and listened as her tears erased themselves and she slowly drifted off in to a deep slumber. He felt for the first time a certain amount of joy but he wasn't sure what he should do with it. So he left it at that deciding to stay with her maybe for an hour or so before he would leave her to be Captain again.

Lucy stirred she wasn't sure what time it was but it looked light out through the window. She felt as though she had slept for days but felt more rested than ever. She remembered going to sleep with the Captain by her side but now he was gone, she knew as much that she was on a ship and she thought it must be his. Standing up Lucy swung her dress down to her feet once more even though she had been in this dress since she got here she did not feel uncomfortable. Walking around the bed she made her way to the cabin door and opened it stepping out on to the deck of the marvellous ship.

"Morning miss…" Smee came up beside her and stood quite a lot shorter than her self

"Oh hello…" She said remembering his face from the first time she had awoken.

"I don't think I caught you're name…" Lucy smiled and turned to look at him properly, he smiled back

"Smee miss…"

"Well hello Smee I'm Lucy Chapman…" She offered sticking out her hand, he gleefully taking it and shaking it like a rough pirate would. Lucy was a tad startled by the shake but quickly recovered

"Where is the Captain?" She asked not seeing him anywhere on deck.

"He's in the main cabin up front…Shall I take you to see him?" Smee replied unsure she would be safe to make it across without a pirate trying to ravish her. But surely she shook her head and headed off on her way across the deck. Smee, she thought seemed to be the only half decent pirate aboard the ship bar the Captain him self. Lucy smiled as she saw the island out before her, it truly was a remarkable sight and she enjoyed looking at it. As she reached the entrance to his main cabin she knocked lightly on the door and waited for him to shout enter before going in. When he finally did, she slowly pushed open the door and went the long tunnel that led to a big room

"Wow…" She smiled in amazement at all his belongings. She had never seen such an amazing amount of books, papers, chests, jewellery and other sorts of things before. Hook had to admit seeing her on her feet again brought a smile to his face and he stood up from his desk and walked around it to her side as she examined the globe with her fingertips

"Good morning my beauty…" He spoke with gentleness and a hint of romance, coming to a stop beside her watching her face as she studied so amazingly the globe in her grasp.

"Good morning…" She smiled and turned to face him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked walking back across to his desk and seating him self behind it as he had before she arrived in his cabin.

"Yes…how long have I been asleep?"

"About two days now" He replied leaning back and watching her gracefully move from object to object.

"Wow…I wanted to say thank you for saving me from that man a few days ago when we met on the beach…I never really got the chance to say it properly...So thank you…" She smiled stopping her exploration and coming to a halt in front of his desk.

"You're welcome…" He smiled and pointed to the seat offering it to her. He was doomed he knew it, as from the day he first saw her he knew he had held an attraction to her but now to him she was like a single flower amongst a bed of thorns. He in short felt she held something dear to him, she had needed him as much as he needed her and he loved the feeling he now carried deep down.

"I'm sorry to bring this up again as I know you're feelings on the subject are best left out of it but I really need to find Peter Pan and as I said before I can not do this alone I need your help…Will you help me?" She asked trying to not sound as stupid as she had thought she had sounded before. Hook knew that it would come up again but he didn't think it would be so soon, he wanted to enjoy her company for much longer before she got near Pan.

"Why is it that you need to see Pan anyway?" He asked looking at her as she now became nervous and fidgety. Looking down to her hands she began to speak and Hook listened. Lucy told him of her mother Wendy who had told her before she died that she would come to Never Land to be with Peter and that Lucy really needed to find her mother and tell her about her father and that she was here. Hook couldn't believe it, it was like the biggest bombshell that could of exploded did so right here in this room. He listened as she told in detail the horrible things her father had done to her since her mother left, she also told him of the pain and anguish she had felt about her mother dying and how she wished so many nights to take her own life. She told him about the night she escaped and about what had happened, when the chase came about between her and her father. Finally she told him of how she came to be in Never Land and how she felt now about being here carefully making sure she left out the part with him.

Hook stared at her for sometime trying to take in all the information, trying to understand if only a little how much pain she had been through and what grief her father had caused her. He tried to think how she must feel now knowing she was safe and free from him. But what hurt the most was that he was keeping her from Wendy, he knew this girls mother hell he tried to kill her at one point. Hook feared her learning the truth and he feared her leaving and running off with Peter and Wendy. He felt should he take her to help her find Peter that he would loose yet another part of him to Pan and that might just be enough to send him over the edge again. Hook considered his options and finally he resorted down to the one thing he knew best…To lie.

"I cant help you I don't know where Pan is and I have now way of finding out." Well it wasn't a lie but it seemed like one after all this young lady was Wendy's daughter, but how so? He couldn't work it out and looked away from her as she nodded silently

"Then I need to leave your ship at once Captain, I need to find my mother and Peter and tell her about father." Lucy rounded off standing up and turning walking towards the door, Hook had to think fast he wanted to keep her here anything…But he couldn't think, getting up he quickly walked out the same door she did and followed her down on to the deck grabbing her arm and turning her to him.

"I'll go with you…" He finally said and let out a sigh looking around at his men all staring

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RAISE THE BOAT!" He shouted at them feeling slightly embarrassed. Lucy smiled and waited for the Captain to pack up some of his gear and get the boat all set up. She couldn't wait to see her mother; she just hoped that her mother hadn't forgotten all about her.

------------------,---------'---------

Wendy had been walking for days by now and she had absolutely no clue as to where she was.

"PETER!" Wendy called hoping he would just fly out of the bushes and be done with it. But no response came and Wendy trudged on nether the less. Her bags were heavy and her back was aching. She smiled to her self though on the simple thought of Peter and how good it would be to see him again. Stopping for a few seconds she really wished Captain Hook had come along with her and gave her the company but she would never trust him enough to reveal to him the secret hideout of Peter Pan should she ever find it her self. Wendy was loosing her memory slowly but surely, bit by bit, day by day. It was as if every step she took would take away her memories of her mother, her father and her little girl.

"I really wish Tinker bell would just fly out from the bushes right now!" She shouted in annoyance. Just as she said it though a group of fairies found themselves face to face with Wendy.

"Please help me can you show me the way to Peter's new hideout!" She said as nicely as she could to the fairies. The fairies all looked at her for a moment before nodding and sped off in the direction of what she believed to be Peter's new hide out. She struggled hard to keep up with them and though she shouted for them to wait they did not and soon she lost sight of them completely realising as she slowed down that she had been had. Now she was totally lost and night was coming all too soon.

Looking up at the tree before her Wendy realised she had never climbed a tree of this sheer size before. She had climbed one or two trees when she had been here before but not any like this.

"Maybe I should just give up now before its too late!" She sighed but persevered and tried three times before she got fully up on the first branch deciding that it would be safe enough just there.

Wendy had, had a restless night tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. She managed to sleep for around 4 hours before she woke up again. As Wendy opened her eyes though this time she almost fell off her tree branch as Peter hovered directly in front of her. She had reached his hide out and was sitting atop his tree.

"PETER!" Wendy cried happily and reached out to grab him before he moved away. Peter smiled he had almost lost all memory of Wendy but when he woke up to the lost boys shouting "something's on the roof!" He of course had to go check it out. He wondered how Wendy had got here and why she wasn't all grown up.

"Wendy…" Peter started and Wendy pulled away to look at him more closely. He hadn't changed at all and she was thank full for that.

"Yes Peter?" She asked smiling

"Why haven't you grown up?" He asked inspecting her, he noticed the kiss around her neck and looked at it more closely.

"I did Peter but…I died and I wished to come here so I did…" He nodded and gave her his cheeky smile, letting go of the hidden kiss.

"Peter..?" Wendy asked and he looked at her slowly

"I need you to help me…" She trailed and crossed her arms across her chest. He looked down at her and slowly pulled her chin up to look at him again

"What is it Wendy?" He asked

"I need to go back to London to see my…daughter…" She smiled half heartedly and hoped he would say yes.

"I can not take you back just yet…" Peter responded and grabbed her hand flying her in to the air with him. He didn't seem to understand she had a daughter either that or he didn't want to hear about it.

"Why Peter?" She asked as they sailed through the sky. He smiled for he already knew Lucy was here, he had met her only moments before…

Ok that's that chapter I hope I get some reviews because I don't know if any of you are liking this or reading it or what please review thanks xx


	7. Your Greatest Fear

**Hey everyone, sorry this has taken so long to get out, thanks to all the great reviews from all of you that have loved this story. I didn't think anyone liked it, so I cut it short. But now I'll sit down and finish it for you all.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Your Greatest Fear**

The small boat containing two important people had arrived on the shore. Gear had been set up for a long trip; Lucy was waiting patiently by the small craft as Captain Hook ordered his men about.

Finally ready Captain Hook and Lucy set off on their journey into the woods to find the infamous Pan. Looking about herself Lucy examined the glory of what was all around her. Her mother had never told her that Neverland was such a beautiful place. Stopping she picked a wild flower, it was bright orange and black flecks all across its wide open petals.

Captain Hook had been walking behind her for the most part. He was still reeling on what he should do, he couldn't keep her away from Pan forever, but if he let her get near him, the resistance to leave her mother and Pan would be far too great, Captain Hook would loose Lucy.

As she stopped, he did too and placed the bag down, sitting down on a rock. He smiled to her, the first smile of not many. Little did she know the beautiful power that particular flower hid. Standing Hook pulled the dagger from its position on his waist and walked across to Lucy standing in front of her, bringing up the dagger slowly, Lucy thought he was going to kill her; the worst possible thought came to mind as he drew his dagger down towards her hand.

The flower began to come to life, its leave began to drip poison and the only way to kill the flower was to chop its head off. Its head fell to the ground; Lucy slowly opened her eyes and looked quickly to see the bits of flower wriggling on the ground before turning brown and dying.

Her head whipped back up to look at him. He had a cocky smile on his face, she felt like her legs were going to go weak at the knees. She was about to say something where she had a burning sensation in the palm of her hand, looking down quickly she saw the vile eating away at her skin slowly. Captain Hook's eyes had followed hers.

He remembered the first time he'd been caught by one of these particular flowers, he had experienced it after loosing his hand and stumbling on to one of the flowers with the stump still bleeding furiously, made ten times worse by the acid eating away at the stump too.

He took her hand in his and brought it upward. She instantly pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, he shook his head and looked to her eyes. He leaned in slowly, he could feel the heat between them, feel the pressure of his growing arousal. Her breath was sending hot tingles down his spine, but before their lips could make contact, she felt a searing pain in the palm of her hand once more, but this time from Captain Hook's dagger. He cut a wound in her skin and brought the palm to his lips, sucking on the fresh wound and taking away the poison. The acid burnt his tongue, but he quickly spat it out and rinsed his mouth with bottled water.

Ripping a little of his shirt, he wrapped it around her hand and tied it tight. Lucy was at first scared, but then happy. Had she come alone, she would be dead by now. Or dying.

Smiling she nodded slightly to him and the pair continued on their journey.

**--------'--------v-------**

Peter had woken early, a lot earlier than the normal time for him to wake. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. There was something dark and powerful, here, in Neverland.

He also felt new and old faces returning to haunt him. Something was a miss in Neverland. Getting up he headed out, but was stopped by his lost boys.

"There's something on the roof!" They all cried in unison. Peter immediately flew out to examine it. Believing it is a rebel pirate, from Hooks old crew. When his eyes had landed on this pure beautiful young lady before him. It was his Wendy.

'_But it can't be_!' Where his first thoughts, leaving the lost boys to guard Wendy, Peter had to go and talk with Tiger Lilly's father, the Chief. He would know of her coming before anyone. He would also know of what had become of Wendy after he'd left her at her home, in the real world. In London.

Flying at speed through the Jungle, Tinkerbell; Peter most trusted fairy. Flew up dead in front of him, stopping him, dead in his flying tracks.

"Tink?" He almost shouted. Tink jingled her Bells and pointed down to the ground below him, a way up the path. Near dark cave point. Dark cave point was where no-one ever dared go, no-one but Peter. There were things deep inside the cave that were beyond imaginary belief. Though as hard as Peter tried, he never got to see the full extent of this Cave. The imaginary power inside of it, kept anything and everything hidden.

"What is it Tink?" Peter asked and Tinkerbell flew off ahead of him, allowing him to follow her.

"Tink wait up!" Peter called, and then slowed up behind Tinkerbell as she stopped just behind a tree.

Peter and Tink watched on as Captain Hook, who Peter had surely killed made their way through the traitorous depths of the Jungle, heading towards Dark Cave Point. Peter had memories come flooding back to him of the day Peter had killed or at least thought he had killed, Captain Hook.

Obviously now, he knew that was not to be the case. But who was this girl that was with him. The young woman. Peter had never seen a lady as old as her before. Or not that he could remember.

"I have to find out what's going on Tink!" Peter said and flew down after them.

**------------'---------------v-----------**

The woods began to get dark, Lucy stopped to rest a second against a rock. Hook stopping just short of her.

"What is it?" He asked; he was tired. Glad of the stop but, wishing they could just find Pan so he could finally sort out what was going on.

She looked to him and wrapped her arms around her waist. The skies above her turned to grey and rain droplets were beginning to fall gently to the ground.

"It's raining..." She trailed. He looked to the sky and nodded.

"Aye that it is." He was used to walking in the rain, but from the look on her face, she was a lady and walking in the rain, she never did. He shook his head laughing. Looking up the path, he saw a cave. He didn't know the significance of it, but for now it was shelter.

And thus ends this chapter. Hope you liked it; I'm going to get on and right the next one now. Yay!


	8. Tears And Rain

**Well here's your next Chapter, once again thank you to everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Tears and Rain**

The rain started to come down heavy. Lucy ran as fast as she could through the mass of over grown shrubs and plants. She stopped short under a banana tree's leaf to turn and look at Captain Hook who was right behind her.

Pointing in the general direction of which way she should go, she nodded and ran again, her beautiful dress now covered in wet mud and her whole self drenched in rain.

Captain Hook wondered how the rain came to be. The mood upon which Peter Pan was in affected the weather, so this must mean he was feeling low. His thoughts drifted to Wendy and whether she had made it safely to Peter Pan.

If she hadn't and had been killed, thus Peter Pan himself finding her. Could be the reason for the weather change.

The truth behind it all Peter had been following the pair since they began their run. Peter was feeling a mixture of dark emotions about Wendy, but he was feeling more saddened at the thought, he could have killed Captain Hook once and for all, but he had failed. Now his lost boys would once again be in danger, from this evil villain.

The poor woman he was with must have been brought back from wherever Hook had gone to, after disembarking his ship. Peter didn't know, but he was very curious as to the pair.

Deciding to watch them for a while, he did so and stopped short of the cave entrance as they ran inside.

Captain hook picked up a few broken branches and wet leaves on his way into the cave and put them down on the ground just inside the entrance. Dropping the bag, Hook knelt and attempted to light a fire. But his Hook was more of burden than a useful tool these days. Lucy noticed this almost immediately and she knelt down in front of James Hook, taking the wood from him. It was wet and the chances of lighting something from it were slim. But as if like magic, a fire burst out from the bits of wood and started to grow quickly.

Once the fire was at a reasonable height, Lucy stood and watched Captain Hook as he fell back against the wall. He looked like he had something on his mind.

Peter stood dripping just outside the cave entrance. He could see and hear the pair clearly, this would be a perfect chance to get an inside view as to who she was and how Captain Hook had come back from... From wherever he was.

Lucy stood tall, her slender figure was now clearly visible to the Captain, and he watched her as she reached up to let her golden blonde locks cascade down her shoulders. She had tied them up a way back, but they were now drenched through and through. She attempted to shake the water from her beautiful pink dress, but to no avail. It was heavy now from being wet and she wanted so desperately to take it off.

But once again her lady instincts kicked in and she stopped herself short. Crossing her arms and walking around the warm fire to sit down next to the Captain. Who was now leant back against the wall; having taken off his shirt and harness.

The pair were dead silent for what seemed to both of them as an eternity. Lucy had warmed a little and her cheeks glowed a soft red, looking to him as the bolts of lighting lit the room a little more, she spoke softly.

"Do you believe in fate?" She asked. He was a little confused. Of course he believed in it, but he rarely ever expressed his feelings in the matter. He rarely ever expressed his feelings at all.

Never the less he decided to answer her question.

"Sometimes..." He trailed. As he looked to her a drop of rain from the broken cave above their head trickled down on to her cheek. She jumped slightly, but quickly recovered. Letting it slowly fall and make its way down. Captain Hook didn't know what had come over him lately. He was feeling things he shouldn't for this woman. Mostly a protective feeling. If he could destroy the rain droplet for making her jump he would have done.

"Sometimes I think that my mother, she was meant to be here." Lucy spoke in a feather light tone. Just loud enough for Captain Hook and Peter to hear. He turned his body slightly towards her and stared to her as she began to speak.

"Father used to say, mother used to to dream of Neverland. That he'd wake up to her calling out for a man named Peter Pan. He said he'd have to try and wake her up, and when she did she claimed she knew not what he was talking about." Lucy leant her weight on to her hand and turned her head to look at him.

James stared a little. He never imagined Wendy in such a way; to him she was always a child. Not a grown woman with children of her own. It was too much of an unusual thought.

"Have you been here long?" She asked. Looking up into his dark eyes. He seemed to be a man who was lost in a dark cave, the irony of them being in a dark cave. It seemed fitting.

He debated answering the question. He'd been here since he could remember. But he knew there was most surely something before that. But he didn't understand or know what. Unlike Peter, Captain Hook had come here fully grown. He knew of a cruel world, in which he lived before he came here. One where Money meant power.

"I don't know!" He snapped, "What's with all the questions lady!" he realised what he'd said after he'd said it. She looked taken aback. Hanging his head a little, he reached out with his hand to gently place it atop of hers.

Peter wondered what was wrong with Captain Hook, he seemed... Different. Almost approachable. Peter needed to think about what he was going to do, this woman reminded him of someone but he couldn't think who and this story she was telling of a woman calling out his name in her sleep? He decided to head back to Wendy and see if she knew. His Wendy.

**Okay guys short chapter because I wanted the next one to get a little personal between Hook and Lucy, so for those of you that are reading and don't like that sort of thing YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Skip the next chapter.**


	9. A Kiss For Every Tear RATED R

**Okay guys here's the sexual content chapter. If you don't like it PLEASE don't read it, ignore this chapter and move on to the next. Thank you**

**Chapter 9: A Kiss for Every Tear**

Lucy felt his touch on her hand, almost immediately. It sent shivers up her spine and gave her a warm feeling all over.

Captain James Hook the proud man, who spent most of his life chasing after a child. Looked to Lucy longingly. She was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He felt his growing arousal beneath his trousers as his eyes lowered a little to watch her rising and falling chest.

It wasn't intentional, but he dare not look up into her eyes, for fear that, she'd seem him as a man who needed her desperately.

Lucy looked to Captain Hook with wandering eyes too. She could see the amount of arousal he was in. But she'd never had sexual intercourse with anyone before. She was scared and nervous, but she too started to feel things for Captain Hook that she didn't know she even could feel.

Taking her hand from under his, she decided that the best way of going about it all was to start with him, she wasn't sure he'd make the first move.

Standing she walked across the little gap to him, his legs were stretched out before him, smiling she offered him her hand. He wondered what on earth she was doing, taking her hand, he stood up and looked to her. Her beauty was like never before.

Leaning into him she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently applied pressure as she pulled herself up and straddled his waist, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. His hand and arm both wrapped underneath her to support her, best he could.

Was she feeling the same arousal he was? He didn't know but if this was not a sign, then he didn't know what was.

Turning away from the fire, he gently dropped to his knees and let her body fall softly as feather falling to the ground.

He had done this before, many a times. Before he came to Neverland. With women he didn't care anything about. He did it for pleasure and the gratification it gave him. But with Lucy, it was a different sensation. Now that he was touching her, feeling her skin in a sexual way, he knew that no matter what happened when they found Peter that she wanted to remain with him as much as he did her.

Forgetting about Peter, James Hook lay on the flat of his arms, looking down at the beauty before him. He knew she was a lady and ladies didn't do this without proper procedures before hand.

"I really shouldn't..." He started, but felt her lips lean up and press against his. She tasted for the very first time, a salty but sweet taste. He was a mixture of things, never one certain taste. Each kiss was different.

"I want this, I want you." She spoke softly, looking as if through all the darkness and into his soul. She knew as well that this was not proper for a girl of 19 years age, but this could be the last chance she got to be happy.

Her hands drifted over the softness of his skin, running her hand down his good arm to his hand, she took his hand in hers, and then as she slowly made her way down, their eyes never parting, she stopped at the slight bump where his hand used to be.

His eyes finally left hers as he looked away in shame of what he was. He could feel the anger surge inside of his stomach, feel the pain and the memories of the very day come back. He was embarrassed to say the least.

She knew that the stump he'd been left with caused him great pain; she wondered what kind of boy Peter Pan was to do such a dreadful thing. Though she doubted he was a horrible boy, her mother loved him too much to think that of him.

Terrified, but still sure of everything she was about to do, she pushed up on him and then pushed him down so she now straddled his waist. She started to run her hands down his bare skin, sending tingles through him.

Pulling back she slid her hand around the back of her and took off the dress by pulling it up and over her head. She now sat with just underwear on, atop him. He gazed her beauty, at her slender skin and her soft mounds for a moment before, reaching up and stroking one of her breasts with his hand. Standing up, she took off her underwear and shoes. And knelt down between his thighs, to undo his trousers.

Helping him take them off, he was grateful. He felt embarrassed but, the passion between them was high and he had no course to be embarrassed once deep in the heat of it.

He pulled her down on to him, his manhood pressing against her stomach. Kissing her with all the passion and fire that burned between them.

And as the rain, thunder and lighting made its presence known outside, Lucy felt herself become a woman. She felt herself falling in love with a man, she'd only known for a short while.

Tonight, as the rain poured down, she had lost what was most precious to her as a woman of age. But in the morning that would follow, she'd gain back hopefully something just as precious, she'd find her mother.

But the best feeling about the whole situation would be seeing her mother, happy and not in any pain. Her mother was finally free of her father.

**Okay I realised whilst writing this that I wanted to keep everyone happy so for those of you who don't mind reading these kind of scenes, then sorry its cut short, but you get the gist, for those of you who don't like reading it, then that's the reason I cut it short. So this way everyone's happy : D**

**Hope you liked it either way, its going to get interesting in my next chapter, lots of magical stuff going to happen, hope you don't think its ott.**


	10. The Test Of Lucy Chapman

**Okay magical chapter, its pretty woah, so bare with me. Hope your liking it, there's quite a bit more to come.**

**Chapter 10: The Test of Lucy Chapman**

The rain still beat down hard outside the cave, Lucy; now so hyped up from the nights events, lay awake in the arms of a man she'd know for a matter of days. Lucy wasn't sure whether a part was so desperate to feel loved by someone, that, that's why she jumped at the first chance, or whether it really was that she had fallen in love with the man, whose arms protected her now from all of the terrible things out there in the wilderness.

As her eyes looked over his form, his chest slowly rising and falling, she couldn't help but feel like she'd just found the single most important thing in her life... Her own personal freedom.

She'd spent so long being told that she was the worst thing to happen in her fathers and mothers life that a part of her started to believe it.

But this man, the man who'd saved her life; he had never had any intention of harming her in any way. She believed him to be a good man, with a warm heart, that maybe too little people saw.

**----------v-----'------**

"Peter!" Wendy spoke loudly through the breeze, as they flew through the air. "Peter!" She again attempted, but he wasn't having any of it. Peter knew he had to let Wendy in on what he'd saw; maybe she knew something about what had happened to Hook. Maybe she knew who the woman was.

The rain hailed down around them, Peter was in an inquisitive mood, which normally meant the weather was sunny but a few odd showers here or there. The weather was most certainly not supposed to be as it was.

Stopping short of the cave. Peter and Wendy landed softly on the wet, mushy ground. Beneath the same Banana plant leaf her daughter and Captain Hook had stopped at earlier. Peter now decided was the right time to explain to Wendy what he was going to show her.

"Captain Hook is alive Wendy and he is in that very Cave, but he is with a woman, who is old and familiar!" He spoke then started to walk. Wendy knew of Hook but the woman was a mystery. Catching up with Peter, she grabbed his arm gently and stopped him, turning him to her.

"Captain Hook brought me back here from one of the neighbouring islands. I knew he was alive Peter, but who is the woman?" She said. Peter looked at her, then shrugged his shoulders

"Let's go find out!" He smiled broadly and excited, dashing off again. Wendy once again struggling to keep up.

**------v-----'--------**

As she lay there, in the arms of Hook, Lucy could have sworn she heard something and seen something deep inside the cave walls. It looked like a tiny flashing light and sounded like a very distant bell.

Standing she dressed herself in her still soggy, pink, mud covered dress and slowly made her way deeper inside the cave.

As she got further inside the cave, she felt herself becoming aware, becoming more... Awake to the fact that everything around her seemed to be getting further away.

She looked around in the total darkness unable to see anything now. When suddenly the tiny bright object she'd spotted before began to glow dead ahead of her. Looking around, she held her hands out in front of her to stop herself from walking into anything.

Arriving at wear this light had settled, she knelt down and reached out with her finger of her left hand to touch it. As she neared it, the light exploded causing a cascade of a billion sparkles just the same.

Except they did not drop, they hovered above the floor next to the roof of the now well lit cave.

Lucy had been forced backwards a little by the explosion of light and her eyes had gone hazy. She was seeing a multitude of colours and couldn't fathom out an object around her.

Terrified, she let out a scream and scrambled to try and get to her feet and get away. Something, she felt was coming for her.

**---------'-----------v--------**

Wendy and Peter arrived just in time to hear the scream. Captain Hook had felt the explosion and already had his trousers on by the time, Wendy and Peter arrived.

"LUCY!" Hook shouted, loudly not noticing the pair behind him.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked, gaining Hooks attention and causing Peter to give her a quizzical look. Captain Hook took a few paces forward towards the pair.

"Pan..." Captain Hook uttered. He shook his head quickly looking around for Lucy.

"WHERE IS SHE PAN?" Hook almost growled. Peter shook his head.

"I haven't taken her I swear by it!" He replied. Wendy came to the realisation that the only grown Lucy that would be able to come here would have to be her daughter. But she had to be sure. Just as Hook was about to dive away into the cave she grabbed him by his arm and with all the strength she had left yanked him around to face her.

"Tell me it's not my Lucy..." She trailed looking him in the eyes. He stammered unable to fathom a lie quick enough. She broke down and ran past him first in to the tunnel, Peter was next and then slowly followed by Hook.

He should have taken her straight to Wendy, he knew he should have. But he didn't and now, should Lucy be hurt, he'd have to live with knowing what he'd done. Though he is a cold hearted man, he'd learnt so much out about himself, about whom he was and he'd learned to love. He'd learned to love someone who loved him just as much back.

**-------------'------v---------**

Lucy tried to stumble to her feet, her eyes burned and she couldn't see, she was terrified and alone, she couldn't see for her life and the something she was after, was fast approaching.

"Help!" She cried out, just as the three brave people made their way to Lucy's location. As her mother, Peter and Hook all arrived; Lucy had been trapped, inside a bright force of light.

Wendy ran forward but was forced away by a blast of energy, not even Pan himself, who had often pushed his luck in this very cave could get near to her.

"LUCY!" Wendy cried, she didn't understand what was happening. As her daughter was being held in a force field of light, floating mid air. An old woman drifted from around a dark alley and now into full view.

Wendy saw her and made an immediate bee-line for the safety of her daughter. The elderly woman held a hand out before her and shone a blast of light from her palm which threw Wendy backwards and into the arms of Peter Pan. Peter wasn't sure who the hell the woman was, but he had never seen her before in Neverland. Neither had Captain Hook.

Her voice was deep and God like. As she began to speak to the three.

"Lucy will face three tests, I repeat three tests. One being a test of courage, one being a test of faith and the final being a test of Humanity. You will be able to watch, but she will not hear nor see you. Should fail even one test, she will be sent away for all of eternity, should she pass all of her tests, she will remain here and be blessed with a gift."

"A gift? A GIFT!" Wendy cried, "I'll give you gift, get your hands away from my daughter!" She tried to go after the woman again, but Peter stopped her. Shaking his head slightly.

"Do you wish to watch?" The elderly woman asked of the three. Peter shook his head slowly, as did Hook. But Wendy did not shake her head, standing up straight she walked across to the woman and looked her elderly form in the eyes, I wish to watch.

The elderly woman shook her head.

"Your God will not allow your crossing." She replied and turned walking slowly away, Wendy shouting on after her

"WHAT?" She cried. The elderly woman did not reply. Simply vanished into the darkness. Leaving the three and Lucy who was still surrounded in mid air by a powerful light. To sit... and wait. Wait for life, death or for some kind of hope that out there, alone was a young girl who had to find the courage in her, the faith in her and the humanity in herself.

"How can she find them... When I never had a chance to show her them?" Wendy whispered. A darkness surrounding her only lit form being now the one of the form of Lucy.

**Okay hope that wasn't too ott. Lol well I thought it was really cool! I really enjoyed writing it, and its even better when you know what's going to happen, maybe it will have a happy ending... but then maybe it wont...who knows >:) lol ;)**


	11. A Test Of Courage

**Desperate Romantique- I promise Wendy/Peter stuff no need to worry about that. Lots of other stuff too, can't say much or else I'll give the outcome away lol ;) Oh and sorry for it being a fast chapter, just was working on an idea for all.**

**Anyway on with it, I'm on a roll now LOL.**

**Chapter 11: A Test of Courage**

Lucy had felt herself falling, had felt an everlasting amount of pressure being added to her whole body. She had lost all sense of vision, had lost all sense of co-ordination and had been shoved into what felt like an eternal darkness.

Eventually Lucy lost all sense of concentration of all knowing. She eventually found herself lying on the cold hard floor. Smooth rock underneath her. When she opened her blurry eyes, she couldn't focus yet very well and she slowly clambered to her knees, then eventually her feet.

She looked around, she could see nothing. There was no more wind or rain, or clattering of thunder, blasts of lightening. Standing fully, she made her way steadily across to the way she thought she'd come in. But as held her hands out in front of her, she came to a dead stop. There was a wall.

Following the wall for what seemed like hours, she finally came to the conclusion that she was locked in the cave. Maybe their had been a cave in and she had been trapped inside.

"JAMES!" She shouted, repeatedly, but still to no avail. Lucy was now getting scared, lonely and afraid. She didn't understand what had happened. The bright lights from before were gone. Maybe he'd planned it, maybe he had run and left her hear. To die, or to be held prisoner here.

Either way she felt cold and alone.

"Lucy..." Came a voice she knew all too well. Turning slowly to face her father, she felt her back press against the wall. She was terrified, like she had never been terrified before. She knew her father would follow her somehow, and now he was in Neverland, maybe when she had been unconscious days ago, maybe then he had arrived and Hook had locked him away in here. Had hook not understood her when she told him of the stories, of the pain that her father had inflicted upon her, had he not heard; or did he simply not care? Was what they had this night nothing to him, was she just another of his whores, locked away now his chamber. Would this be where she died?

She felt as though she was going to throw up, her whole self was more terrified now than she had been on the night she first ran away from this very man.

Stretching out her arms she desperately searched for an exit, any kind of exit, anything to put some distance between her and her father.

"Lucy, you shouldn't have run away... You know that was a very bad thing you did and I am not best pleased." He spoke deep and one toned, he was full of all the imaginable hate that the devil could dish up on a plate and serve to a human.

"Father..." Lucy attempted to try and calm him, but he was no longer a one time man, he was here for a reason and that was to kill Lucy, his only daughter.

"Father you can't, have you no shame? I am your daughter, your soul; I am a part of who you are!" She pleaded. But once again this was over looked; he neared her more and more, every step sending a chill through her body, sending another wave of pain in her stomach. Any second all her fears would be across the cold stone floor.

"You are nothing, you are weak and pathetic, and you are a dead flower a rose with thorns. Lucy Chapman you are failure, and you deserved to be squashed, destroyed, eliminated like the pain you are."

Lucy felt close to tears, her father words were like knives in her heart. She started to round away from him, as he followed her around the room, spitting nasty words at her with every step away she took. She felt herself wanting to crumble; she had felt herself beginning to give into to what he was saying.

**----------'---v---------**

Wendy had been sat leaning back against the wall, watching Hooks every move as Hook stayed in the darkness. Though whilst her daughter was fighting her own personal battle with whatever she was fighting at the moment; there was another battle going on right before her. Between Peter and Captain Hook himself.

Captain Hook had so far kept his promise to Wendy about not hurting her, the lost boys or Peter. For that she was grateful. But Peter had that mischievous look in his eye, that she knew all too well, the one that could turn James into Captain Hook within moments.

"How did you survive?" Peter asked of him, child like.

"Poison... You know that..." He trailed. Of course Peter knew that. Peter Pan knew everything.

"I should finish you where you stand!" Peter blurted out mid thought. This caught Wendy's attention and she instantly looked up to him.

"Peter!" She spoke harshly. He looked to her with an 'oh but!' kind of a look. Coming out from the darkness, Captain Hook walked further across to his one time enemy.

"You can try but you shall not succeed Pan!" He growled.

"Captain!" Wendy growled too. "Both of you stop it! This has to end, right here and right now!" Before either man or boy had the chance to speak, the light began to fade all around them. Wendy turned her head immediately towards where Lucy still floats mid air.

"What's happening?" She asked, walking across to her. Not getting to close for fear of getting blow away again. The elderly woman once more appeared.

"Lucy is in the midst of her courage battle..." She spoke coarsely. Wendy looking to her as the man and boy, who now approached; did too.

"Why is light getting dimmer?" Peter asked, looking to the old woman. Her eyes focused on the boy who would one day face three tests of his own.

"The light being bright signifies that the girl is in a happy safe and confident approach to life, that she is winning her current battle. As the light dims, it means the opposite. That she is loosing her battle, getting weaker."

Wendy already knew that was coming, but she didn't want to believe it. The light grew, and then fell. Grew and then fell again.

Looking up to the daughter she did not recognise anymore, she took a deep breath and whispered...

"Hang in there hunny, mummy's here with you." she spoke gently, the only way she knew how to comfort herself and send comfort to her daughter.

**------------v------'-------**

Lucy was now on her knees, he was stood over her, shouting abusive language at her. She couldn't take much more, she had to be brave she had to be strong and fight away this thing that had replaced the father she remembered. But Lucy even though she was a fighter like her mother, could barely hang on to a single strand of courage.

Lucy saw an image appear across from her, it was her life, her mother and she watched on her father, the man she had admired as a child proceeded to make her mother, Lucy's mother break down. The man she had called 'father' was no more a father to Lucy now. As Lucy watched images fill her view of her mother finally succumbing to marry him, after threats of money worries and status.

She watched on as her mother struggled through life with her 'father'. Then her birth, then her passing. Her father had been a bastard from day one; he'd slept with women behind Wendy's back and had several other children. An anger began to fill Lucy as she struggled to breath on the floor. Still her father standing and shouting at her.

The images before her sped up, the shouting got louder, her breaths got shorter. Until she finally broke. Lucy finally found her courage and her body flew backward up to her feet. She threw her fist at her estranged father, hitting back with everything she had.

Lucy stepped forward feeling stronger than ever. Her fist making contact with him, his form falling backwards over and over, until his bloody form fell gently to the ground. Disappearing.

Darkness once again consuming Lucy.

**------'-----v-------**

A blast of pure white light left Lucy's form and she glowed with a purity that attracted the attention of her mother, Peter Pan and Captain Hook. They all looked from her to the old lady, who smiled with wisdom.

"Test one is complete."

**-------'-------v-----**

**Okay magical mystical stuff happening there, sorry if it's a bit out of character for what would happen in the land of Neverland. But who knows, maybe this sort of thing could happen there?**


	12. A Test Of Faith

**Okay next chapter, lol getting tired now... It's like 01:25am for those of us in the UK LOL. And have to be up early for work, so may make this my last chapter. For tonight anyway LOL**

**Right on with it. Whack these out.**

**Chapter 12: A Test of Faith**

Lucy lay once again upon the cold floor of the cave she was eternally trapped in. Or so it seemed that way. Looking about her, she sat up slowly, feeling a new sense of courage in her soul. It was almost as if she was being moulded into what she had always wanted to be.

She wondered what had just happened, she saw her father vanish before her eyes. Maybe she was asleep and this was all a dream, maybe she was still lying asleep next to Captain Hook.

She didn't know, but she wanted to find out. Pinching herself she jumped a little at the pain. So this couldn't be a dream. Then what was going on?

Sitting up and pulling her legs to her chest a little, she heard movement in the darkness. A little girl walked out, slightly startled by the little girl, Lucy dropped her stiff form.

The little girl she was looking at was her younger self. Young Lucy, held a rag doll that Lucy didn't recognise in her hands. She walked over slowly and sat next to older Lucy, humming a soft song called 'Scarborough Fair.' Lucy recognised the song, but didn't understand why her younger counterpart would be humming it. Lucy never got the chance to go to Scarborough Fair, her father wouldn't let her.

"What's your name?" Asked the young girl. Looking up to her.

"My names Lucy, just like you..." She trailed. Younger Lucy looked a little startled at to how she knew her name.

"I want to go home..." The young girl spoke innocently. Lucy knew how she felt. This place wasn't exactly home to her either. Leaning back on her hand, Lucy watched the young girl play.

"Why are you so mean to daddy?" She asked. Lucy looked at her innocent form; she hadn't a chance of understanding.

"Father is no ordinary father." Was as simple as she could put it. The young girls head turned to look Lucy in the eyes. She pulled Lucy forward to her by the strap of her dress, as hard and as fierce as she could muster.

Lucy, so startled by the turn and strength in the young girl mentally tried to push herself away and succeeded in actually moving herself. Her body moved across the ground out of the girls reach.

Hitting the wall, Lucy looked to the girl.

"You will come with me and I will lead you to your family." the girl tried to sound innocent. Lucy was having none of it though, she shook her head slowly.

"Your not who I think you are." Just as Lucy had said that the bright red glow left the girl and her form slumped to the floor. Lucy a little worried stayed where she was. The young girl lifted her head pleading with Lucy to come help her.

"Help me Lucy! He's going to take me away with him, help me!" She cried out. Lucy had to admit she was tempted. But something was holding her back, like a strong will that just said, no don't go near her.

**------'-----v------**

Back in the real world. Wendy, Peter and Hook had been hanging around the chamber for almost for days. None of them had eaten, none of them had drunk, and none of them had dared to leave.

Standing Wendy began to make her way out. Peter stopped her.

"But Lucy..." He inquired. Did she not care anymore? Wendy smiled a little and took his hand,

"Come with me..." She asked lovingly of him. But he didn't understand the love side of things. So he accepted her invitation, thinking they were off on another adventure. It would give Hook and Lucy to be alone once again for a short while.

Turning to him Wendy asked,

"Call for me, if she wakes." Nodding he watched them depart, before taking a seat next to her form.

**------v------'-----**

Wendy and Peter walked for a little way before they came across a fruit tree with apples and berries upon it and around it.

Wendy stopped turning to Peter as he floated back down to the ground gently with the apples, placing them in the back pack.

"Peter?" She asked gently. He looked to her and smiled his cheeky smile.

"Peter I know you don't believe in love and growing up. That me having a child of my own must be a burden for you to bear. But you see I had to grow up in the real world. I had to be an adult. But I didn't like it. And as hard as I tried, I could never forget you. But as I got older, you grew on me more as a woman. I imagine you an adult and the things we could do...together." She blushed then finished, letting him talk now.

But he didn't, he just looked at her and smiled, offering her his hand. She looked at him quizzically, as she took his hand. And they drifted up into the air. Whispering to her, he pulled her close to his chest.

"I love you Wendy." He said simply. Those words, she thought she would never hear. Where like the icing on a beautiful cake to her. She wrapped her arms around him as they slowly danced, like they had done when she had first come here.

"Peter?" She asked again, he lifted his head to look in to her eyes.

"But I didn't think you could love, what about everything that you said to me before?" she asked. He smiled and let go of her gently so she could float on her own for a second.

He gently spun around in the air and for the first time since she had seen him, she noticed he'd grown, his voice had changed very slightly and he had grown up. All be it very little he had grown some since she'd gone.

"But how? This is Neverland, the place where people don't grow up!" He floated back to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him slowly once again.

"A lot changed after you left, after Hook left. There was no reason not to have a little fun growing up here on my own.

Then the lost boys came and I started controlling my growth. I can do that you know." Peter smiled innocently as ever. She laughed a little.

He kissed her forehead lightly and they remained dancing in their perfect sky for a little while longer, until it was time to head back to Lucy.

**------v------'-------**

Lucy had stayed way back from the creature. She knew there was just something that said, help the poor innocent child, but unfortunately Lucy couldn't bring herself to actually do it.

Her faith was in god, that god or whatever controlled their tiny part of the universe would see the young girl through. And he did.

Though Lucy had to witness a lot more horror in between.

**Sorry I have to end it here its like 02:24 and I have to be up at like 07:45 LOL anyway, I'll write more tomorrow, I promise ;)**


	13. A Test Of Humanity

**Okay guys sorry for the wait I've had overtime to do at work and I just been totally knackered by the time I got home. Anyway on with it. Hope you enjoy them. :)**

**Chapter 13: A Test of Humanity**

The pain Lucy had witnessed had not only been kept to the young girl. The pain of every wound inflicted on the poor helpless child surfaced a scar or a drip of blood on the older Lucy.

By the time the torture had ended, Lucy was near death and was flat out on her back, her arms stretched out either side of her; like Jesus on the cross.

She was near death and she had visions of all of her family around her. She had visions of her mother and father, back home in London. They were one big happy family, with no problems at all.

Though this dream soon faded, as Lucy thought the point of death was finally about to consume her, she closed her eyes. What seemed like an eternity, was a mere second in reality. Opening her eyes Lucy looked around the dark walls a little.

She hadn't passed on, she didn't think and the pain was gone. The blood erased. Sitting up a little, Lucy looked around. There was a small opening in the side of the rock face and a small light began to shine through. Sun Rise.

Crawling on her hands and knees to it, she broke away bits of jagged rock with her bare hands to make the opening wide enough to fit her through. Just.

Sliding out a little, she looked out. There were a group of people below her, quite a way down. Ahead of them a group of men. But they seemed, different. Her gut feeling told her that much. They got closer to the group of people, who seemed to be stuck with no where to go.

As they got arrived, they pulled out their weapons and aimed them at the people below her. The people below her consisted of men and women, children who were scared and crying out loudly. The drop from where Lucy was was enough to possibly kill yourself, should you wish to.

The men began to load their weapons with what looked like gun powder. Two other men who had already loaded their weapons stood back making sure these people below her didn't move.

Lucy was sure they hadn't noticed her there; she couldn't understand why these people where being killed. But then as if by magic, something magical happened before her eyes.

The men who had finished loading their weapons stopped and observed all the people, they began to glow a mystical purple colour. Their bodies began to lift off the ground slowly; the males of this group now floating mid air lowered themselves and offered a peace with the men who threatened to take their lives.

In a moment of pure despair, the leader of the group of bad men aimed his weapon and fired. The form of the dead man now falling to the ground with a thud. The other men began following suite until the males of the group were dead, leaving only the women and children, who now had all landed back on the floor too.

It appeared without the men they had no power. The men and the leader moved forward. The leader of the pack walked up to one of the women, putting his hand on her waist, he turned her around harshly. Her face was smashed against the wall as the leader looked around.

Take the rest of them back to the camp! He ordered. The men complied, grabbing the women, bar the one the leader held and now their were only two.

Lucy watched as the man dropped his trouser pushing the woman forward. His member was ready in his hand, Lucy couldn't take it, and she couldn't let the poor woman be raped.

Though she could possibly end her life, Lucy sat on the ledge and pushed forward, just in time, falling she landed on top of the man, who fell backwards, Lucy on top of him. Recovering from the drop, Lucy was shoved away forcefully, her head almost smashing against a rock. The man stood, his trousers still round his ankles. He was an old and grey man. His form was thin and bony.

He pulled his weapon up and Lucy rolled as he fired, he missed her, but only just. Standing Lucy grabbed a thick tree branch and swung it as hard as she could at his head. Luckily it connected and the man fell to the ground. Dead.

Lucy breathed a little, dropping the weapon and looking to the woman, who slumped down on to the floor. Walking over to her slowly, Lucy bent down on her knees and took the woman gently in her arms.

The last thing she remembered from there was a feeling of being complete and a feeling of not knowing what would come next.

**--------'--------v-------**

Back in the real world cave, the elderly woman from before had appeared. Wendy sat up from the arms of Peter and stood. Captain Hook, who was now really very worried bout Lucy, stood too.

The elderly woman walked around Lucy's form slowly. Turning her back on the three to stare at Lucy she spoke,

"Lucy has passed her tests." She said simply.

"That means she can stay in Neverland, That means she coming home!" Wendy said excitedly. That was the first time she'd ever referred to Neverland as home.

The elderly woman turned and looked to Wendy.

"I have spoken with your daughter, mere moments ago..."

**-----'-----v----------------**

Lucy looked up for a split second, the woman she'd saved, turned into an elderly woman. Lucy fell backwards shocked. The woman held her hand out calmingly.

"Its okay child. The woman you saved is at piece with your God now." Her voice soft and unwavering. Lucy stared at her leaning back on her hands still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"How did you..?" She started but didn't know how to put the sentence. The elderly woman nodded and smiled a little looking to Lucy with a gentle caring smile.

"Where I come from, things like this are everyday things, you are a part a few selected people Lucy. You have no future, you were born without purpose, therefore your void of being a human, and you seek to live in a world that is not your destiny."

"My destiny? Void?" Lucy asked more confused than ever. The elderly woman held out her hand and Lucy looked to it before slowly taking it. In a matter of seconds Lucy felt a mass of energy come and go from her body.

"Come with me, come home." The elderly woman said. Lucy was wary of her, she'd been tricked before. Sighing, she shook her head,

"This is a trick." she finally replied. The elderly woman shook her head and knelt before Lucy, taking both of Lucy's hands.

"The place you will go will be the home you should have had, the parents you should have been born to. Lucy you were not meant to be born here, there was a confusion and you were sent to a world that didn't exist in your mind, you were forced to live a reality that was not your own. Lucy the parents you think are your parents are not. You are one of us."

Lucy suddenly felt a sudden wave of realisation, she was curious about this world and what lay ahead of her. She thought about Neverland, but she had to find out about this world, about what this woman was saying and what this incredible sensation of power was.

"I will go with you." Lucy said softly. Then after a few seconds her body left in a glorious glow of multi coloured light.

**----------'-------v---------**

"You spoke with her?" Wendy asked, the three people all looked on curious.

"Lucy has decided that she wants to explore her new reality and that she has declined returning to the real world for now."

Wendy heart felt like it broke into a million pieces. Her head spun and she felt hot tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Captain Hook began to walk out of the cave when a rumble beneath his feet caused him to look back.

Lucy's form grew bright and the light expanded to fill the whole room for a few seconds before it finally vanished. Captain Hook, Wendy and Peter now stood alone, in the once full room.

**Long chapter soz, lol I'll try and get another out tomoz I promise :D**


End file.
